Winter and Spring
by grachiel101
Summary: Baby-faced Haruko, the "spring" is an honor student who enters Ouran High. Mizuki, the "winter" with scary eyes is the daughter of the Umada corporation. What will happen to these polar opposites at Ouran Academy? Kyouya X Haruko, Kaoru X Mizuki R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Haruko the Spring Flower

**This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend, who is an otaku! I do not own Ouran High Host Club!**

* * *

><p>"S-Such... Such a big school...!" A brown haired girl gaped at the Ouran Academy, her eyes wide behind her glasses. With short, plain hair a slightly curvy, plump body, she wasn't much of a sight to see, especially her clothes which were faded jeans, white zipper hoodie, and dark blue sneakers. She tightly clasped her huge binder to her chest, already feeling the sweat rolling off her body soak the back of her shirt.<p>

The girl cautiously entered the high school section of the Academy, looking around with wide eyes at the elegant school uniforms she had already dirtied before coming here and didn't have the money for cleaning, and the well kept students of the school. She slightly dragged her large zipper binder around, her eyes directed at the pathway in front of her now, ignoring the staring and whispers of the other students. _Alright... think... think of manga... think..._A bright light gleamed in her eyes and the girl suddenly turned, heading straight for the library. Right before her eager hand grasped the doorknob, she noticed the throngs of people already in the library, and could already hear their loud talking.

"So... So much for peace and quiet for reading manga... that library is hell for an otaku like me..." she muttered under her breath, quietly sliding away, slouching as she sunk into self-pity, "I should go explore this place... it's so big..."

She sighed, thinking about what her best friend would say: "_Explore? You enter a school for rich kids and the first thing you do is explore? Well, I would want to too... But no way I'm going to act like a little kid.._"

The girl came across a large door with a sign indicating that it was a music room. She first pressed her ear to the door, hearing no sounds at all, being somewhat eerily quiet. The girl slowly opened the door, peeking inside, "Excuse me..."

The sight in front of her was bound to give her nosebleeds for a whole month.

"Welcome! Welcome to the Ouran High Host Club!" the group of handsome guys greeted her in unison... wait.

"Wait... Wait a second... You... You guys are the Host Club I've heard of before I entered this school?" she stammered.

"Ah! Mommy, we're famous!" Tamaki exclaimed, sidling up to the girl who just entered. Kyouya, the "mommy", just glared silently at him.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be male?"

"Uh... yeah? Do we look like ladies?" The twins replied in unison, raising their eyebrows.

"Then why is there a girl here?" The brunette asked, pointing at Haruhi.

From the look on each of the hosts' faces, the girl with her finger pointing at Haruhi realised she wasn't supposed to say what had just left her mouth.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about? Haruhi's not a girl, no way!" Tamaki laughed nervously, inching away from her now.

"Yeah! He's manly!" The twins argued in unison once more.

"Haru-chan's a guy!" Honey said, hugging Haruhi who had a nearly dead look on his face.

"Don't kid me... I can tell... she's a girl!" The girl protested.

"Well, good thing we don't have any customers at this time, or there would be a big problem and there would be rumors going around," Kyouya muttered.

"Haruhi's not a girl!" Tamaki stated.

"Yes, she is! I can tell just by looking at her!"

"No she isn't!" the twins cried out.

"Yes, she is!"

"No, Haru-chan's not a girl!" Honey pouted.

"Yes, she is! Stop lying!"

"I'm a girl," Haruhi said truthfully.

"Haruhi! Don't give up!" Tamaki sobbed.

* * *

><p>"So you're working at the host club because of debt... because you broke an expensive vase?" the girl asked.<p>

"That... that's right..." Haruhi stuttered, "Please, don't tell anyone... It's a secret."

A wild light beamed in the girl's eyes once more, "Of course I'll keep your secret! No problem!" Inside, she thought, _Oh my gosh, this is just like a harem! Kyaaa! Just like a manga!_

"You must be poor, not wearing a uniform even though you are a student of this school," Kaoru commented, regarding her casual clothes.

"I'm not poor! I got in this school because of a scholarship! My uniform is just dirty!" the girl pouted.

"Then... why don't you clean it?" Hikaru asked.

"I... I don't have enough money..." she admitted, sulking.

"Then you must be the second honor student who came into this school without money," Kyouya noted.

"Yeah... who's the first?"

"Haru-chan," Honey answered.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide and now glimmering at Haruhi.

"Yeah," Mori muttered.

"Then, let us poor people be friends!" she exclaimed dramatically, grasping Haruhi's hands.

"By the way, what's your name?" Tamaki questioned her.

"Oh," the girl smiled and said, "I'm Haruko Yamazaki, a first year. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the intro, so I apologize if it doesn't meet your expectations... TT^TT<strong>

**Started a Ouran High fanfic! So happy!**

**I would be 100 times happier if you would review..**

**So... Please review! ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2: Mizuki the Cold Moon

"Wait... I... I'm going to get married?" Mizuki stared at her mother with a blank look, her hand frozen in midair as it was reaching for the chopsticks. It was early in the morning and Mizuki was having breakfast before heading off to her new school.

"Well, arranged marriage, actually. You two have met a while ago... here are the pictures," her mother sighed happily, handing over a couple of pictures.

Mizuki stared down at them, looking through each one as she took a sip of her orange juice. She nearly spit it out after realizing who it was.

"You mean... don't tell me.. it's one of those two twins who stuck to each other like glue in kindergarten and elementary? How am I going to marry one of them? They look so familiar and I don't even know their names... Besides, I'm bad at making friends with new people!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Well, you have to stop being shy for once! And this is not only 'making friends,' this is a matter of being single for your whole life, or happily married! Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!"

"Alright, then, so why don't you tell me which one's which? I haven't even really talked to them before and if I did, I don't remember, so tell me! Which one is supposed to be my husband-to-be? How old are they?"

"Questions..." her mother groaned and said, "They're your age, first years in high will be marrying Hikaru, the older of the twins. Now, hurry and get ready to go to Ouran Academy! Your new uniform is already in your room, laid out and ready to go!"

"Wait! Why do I have to marry this Hikaru person, anyways?"Mizuki asked hurriedly, stuffing her face with food.

"Well, their mother and I, we were best friends in high school, and we made a promise... Oh hurry up!"

After finishing her breakfast, Mizuki raced up the stairs to her bedroom, excited to see her new uniform. _Oh! I hope it's really cute! Wait.. Ouran... Didn't I hear that from somewhere? Where?_She shoved the door open and her smiling, happy face fell to an extremely disappointed expression. Mizuki held up the bright, yellow, female uniform and she whined, "Come on! Not a dress! No way I'm going to wear this!"

* * *

><p>"Uh... Mizuki-sama, are you sure you want to wear that uniform?" her driver asked cautiously as he drove the car to the academy.<p>

"Yup! Besides, this is much more comfortable! The blazer is too heavy, so I'll just carry it around!" Mizuki smiled happily, looking down at herself. She was wearing the male uniform, her blazer on the other seat of the car, and the top buttons of her white shirt were loosened. The black tie was hung loosely around her neck. The long black pants she was wearing slightly dragged on the floor.

"But... uh... you look like a delinquent," the driver said carefully, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"So what? I have the girl's uniform with me in this bag," she patted it with her right hand, "So I can change if I need to."

Mizuki leaned back against the seat and took out the pictures of the Hitachiin twins again, examining them. She smiled to herself, remembering when they were in her kindergarten class, always holding onto each other. _I kind of regret not talking to them... but they seemed so hard to approach..._she thought as she looked down at the older versions of them.

Soon, they arrived at the academy. Mizuki rolled down the window and her jaw nearly fell to the floor of the car at the sight of the huge building, "You've... You've got to be kidding me... no wonder this place is for rich kids!"

"Mizuki-sama, I heard that two of the lower-class have already entered the school using their skills as an honor student... " the driver stated.

"Oh, really? It must.. be hard for them... And I got here because of my mom's mere influence..." Mizuki trailed off, then opened the door and climbed out of the car, slipping the photos in her pant pocket and carrying the bag with the uniform, not waiting for her driver to open the door for her. She shut the door behind her and waved to the driver and walked briskly to the entrance, not caring to look back again, "Goodbye! See you later!"

"Ah... Um... Goodbye, Mizuki-sama!" the driver called out and left.

* * *

><p>Mizuki marched quickly through the hallways, her cheeks flushed pink, finally realizing her embarrassment for wearing the guy's uniform instead of the girl's. She gripped onto the bag tightly, ducking her head slightly to let her long shoulder-length black hair to hide part of her face. However, despite how nervous the black haired girl was, everyone else in the halls made way for her, pointedly moving away from her. Whenever her nearly black eyes shifted to them, a shiver would pass through the watchers like a wave.<p>

"Uh... Someone told me that those twins are at their club right now... in the music room... ah! Here it is! Music Room #3!" Mizuki exclaimed, trying her best to hide her nervousness. She let out a large sigh and tugged at the collar of her shirt. She clenched her fists, then loosened them, finally ready. She opened the door ever so slowly...

* * *

><p>"I'm Haruko Yamazaki, a first year. Nice to meet you!"<p>

Those were the words Mizuki first heard as soon as she opened the door to the music room. Her ears pricked up slightly, recognizing that familiar voice and her eyes searched for the owner. Her gaze shifted over Kyouya, Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and paused a bit on the tin, then moved on to where Haruko and Haruhi were holding hands.

The two of them, Haruko and Mizuki stared at each other, mute, and seconds ticked by, 10 seconds, 20... 30... Finally, Haruko let go of Haruhi's hands and started to run towards Mizuki.

"Zuki-chan!" she cried out happily, her face beaming like the sun as she reached out her arms to the black haired girl.

As soon as the silence broke, Mizuki opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the slightly push of Haruko's body slamming into hers with a hug.

"I missed you so much, Zuki-chan!" Haruko sobbed, hugging her friend tightly.

Mizuki smiled, but her smile disappeared in less than a second, "Hey, I missed you too, but we haven't seen each other for only three days. Nothing to cry about."

"But, still... you're my best friend!" Haruko finally let go of her.

"You must be Mizuki Umada, from the Umada fashion corporation, right?" Kyouya asked, raising his glasses a bit farther up the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"That's right.." Mizuki looked over at him, but the gaze from her black eyes seemed more like a glare.

Hikaru looked at Mizuki up and down and smirked, "How un-lady-like," he smirked, regarding her male getup.

She glared over at the twins, suddenly losing her short temper, she blinked rapidly at them, remembering them again from the photos and kindergarten and exclaimed, "You... You're Hikaru!" and pointed to him, then cried out, "And you're Kaoru!" and pointed to the other one.

The Host Club, even Mori, turned their heads to stare at the black haired girl, all of them thinking in unison: _How did she know that? Haruhi is the only one except for the twins in our club know the difference! And we're all in the same club!_

* * *

><p><strong>And another OC appears! I'd like to thank the person first person who reviewed this story for helping me out with the plot and for reviewing!<strong>

**Please review! and Thank you! ^0^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

"Uh..." Kaoru trailed off.

"How..." Hikaru continued for him.

"How do you know us?" The twins asked in unison, tilting their heads to the left at the same time.

"Only Haruhi is able to tell the difference between us..." Hikaru said.

"And he is in the host club..." Kaoru ranted after his twin.

"We just met, so how do you know our names and tell us apart? Are you some kind of stalker?"The two of them questioned in unison again, this time, their heads tilting to the right.

"I'm not a stalker!" Mizuki yelled at them, losing her patience. She glared at them with her onyx black eyes and they shut up for the moment. She took out the photos from her pocket, showing them to the host club, "See? My mom gave me these photos so that I could find you two!"

"So your mom is the stalker?" Honey asked, his eyes wide with fear and curiousity.

"Mitsukuni, stay away from her. She could inherit the 'stalker' thing from her mother," Mori warned Honey.

"Mizuki, I never knew you were into that stuff, even though you did say you would stalk the boy you like because you like him so much a few years ago..." Haruko's wide innocent eyes stared at her best friend in shock.

Slightly pissed off, Mizuki glared over at Honey, Mori, and Haruko her fierce gaze sending chills up their spine, "My... mom... is not... a... stalker! I'm not one either!"

"Then why would you have those photos?" Haruhi questioned her. 

"Because... the reason why I came to this school was so that I would understand and know them better because Hikaru is my fiancé-to-be," Mizuki explained, dropping her gaze from them and turning her head to stare at the host club king, who had frozen with fear.

"But..." Hikaru said.

"We don't know you," Kaoru continued.

"My mom and your mom are friends, especially since both our families own fashion corporations, apparently our marriage was already decided upon. And, obviously, you don't remember that I was in your class in kindergarten," Mizuki now looked over at the twins.

Haruko's eyes were still wide with shock, but this time, she was close to tears. _Oh, I can't believe she is going to get married! And to one of those hot twins too! Oh my gosh! This is just like a manga I read yesterday!_

"But... your eyes are so scary that any guy would run away from you, even before you get married to him. Just because our parents arranged it doesn't mean-" Hikaru was cut off by Haruhi, who viciously hit him on the head, and Haruko who waved her arms in front of him, trying to shut his mouth.

"Hey, that's rude!" Haruhi said.

"I know!" Mizuki growled, "I know I'm ugly... I know that my eyes are hideous! Just because they're black and you can barely tell if I have pupils or not! This is hard on me too, you know! I just knew you two from kindergarten, and I already have a guy I like, but..." 

"Then why don't you go back to him, the guy you like?" Kaoru interrupted her.

"That's... because...he never even looked at me as a girl... Argh! Forget it! Forget what I said! I'm leaving! Forget this stupid marriage!" Mizuki's volcano erupted and she took off.

"Ah! Zuki-chan!" Haruko cried out.

"Well she's fiery," Kaoru commented.

"Yeah, and with such a short temper, how can any guy stand it?" Hikaru agreed.

"Hey! But you guys were being mean to her!" Honey stood up for Mizuki.

"Us, being mean?" the twins scoffed in unison.

"But... seeing her reaction, you two fail as members of the host club," Tamaki dramatically pointed out, pointing his index finger at the two of them, "Our motto as hosts is to 'make every girl happy', but you-"

"I know, we get it," Hikaru interrupted the king.

"But think about us, I mean, she suddenly barged in on us and proclaimed that she and Hikaru were going to get married. Of course we would be harsh on her since she was the rude one in the first place," Kaoru reasoned.

"But... ah... She... ah..." Haruko tried to say something, but she ended up stammering only a few words.

"But maybe it's not the first time someone commented about her eyes. Maybe that's why she is suddenly so hurt. I mean, if I kept hearing bad comment about my eyes, I would get pretty upset too, like old wounds keep opening, you know?" Haruhi said.

The twins didn't say anything for a while, thinking about Haruhi's words. Finally, Kaoru looked over at his twin and said, "I guess... we should go apologize... " 

Hikaru stared back at Kaoru and then sighed, "Fine... let's go, Kaoru..." 

"She might be crying by now... and might never come back to this school again... just because of you two..." Mori predicted with his monotone voice.

"If you two come back without her, then you twins will be kicked out of the host club," Tamaki snickered, thinking, _Then they won't be able to bother me and my sweet Haruhi anymore!_

"Fine! We're going!" the twins retorted in unison and dashed off.

"Well that took a while..." Haruhi sighed, then blinked rapidly, noticing something, "Where's Kyouya-senpai?" 

"He's over there, tapping away on his laptop," Honey pointed to where Kyouya was indeed working away on his laptop on a desk not too far away from the others.

"Oh? You're already done with all that talk?" Kyouya asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Uh... yeah," Haruhi muttered.

A cold air blew through the room and everyone except for Kyouya and Haruko went back to what they were doing before. Haruko was just too busy staring at Kyouya with dazzled eyes.

"Oi! You!" Hikaru called out to the girl who was crouching down on the ground, her face covered by her hands. The Hitachiin brothers stopped in their tracks, their eyes wide with fear as they stared at Mizuki.

_Aw, man! Is she crying? _Hikaru thought.

_If she is, then we can't go back to the host club! _Kaoru thought to himself.

_What do we do? _They panicked in unison.

Slowly Kaoru crept over to Mizuki and asked, "Uh... are you okay? Sorry that we said that... we didn't mean it really, about how you look..."

Mizuki looked up at them, her black eyes wide and curious, not one drop of a tear stained on her cheeks or gathered around her eyes, "Uh... what? Uh... it's alright? I wasn't really bothered by it. I'm already used to it, so... it's not much of a big deal, really. It was my fault I suddenly barged in and proclaimed the marriage anyways."

The twins stared at her in shock, speechless, _She's... not... crying?_

Mizuki blinked rapidly at them and smirked, her black eyes narrowing, "Did you two think I was going to cry because of something so little like that?"

"Well..." Hikaru said.

"We expected the obvious. Normally, girls would at least cry a tear," Kaoru continued.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" They questioned in unison.

"Oh?" Mizuki's smirk turned into a small grin as she tugged at the collar of her shirt, "So you want to check and see?"

The twins blushed and cried out, "That's not what we mean!"

Mizuki chuckled and suggested, "So, about the marriage... why don't you at least give me a chance? We can get to know each other more, and if we come to to the point that we hate each other's guts, then I'll leave peacefully. What about it, Hikaru?" she looked over especially at Hikaru of the twins.

Hikaru scratched his head and he looked over at Kaoru and the two of them grinned, "Sure. I'll give you a chance... But... in one condition."

"Huh?"

"Haruhi used to be our toy, but the king stole her away from us and now we have no fun in our lives," Kaoru snickered.

"And now, we need someone else to tease and make our life a bit more fun," Hikaru smiled.

Mizuki's face fell and she could almost feel the world drifting away from her, "No... friggin'... way..."

"Alright, then forget the marriage," Hikaru said, slowly turning his back to her.

For one moment, Mizuki could imagine her mother's face of disappointment and maybe even anger when news arrives to her ears that her daughter won't get married to Hikaru, "No! Wait! Fine! It's a deal!"

The twins turned to her and smirked, a devilish grin on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4: Switch

The next day, Mizuki opened the door to the third music room again, only this time, it was the hour of club activities. Haruko followed close behind her, dragging her book bag that was beginning to fall apart.

"Wow..." Mizuki gasped softly at the sight of the numerous female students with their bright yellow uniforms in the room. She tugged at her sleeves, thinking, _I'm glad I wore the boy's uniform again. All that yellow is hurting my eyes._

Among the yellow, she could see spots of blue: the members of the host club who are supposedly all men. Haruko gaped at the sight of the host club members "working", thinking, _This is definitely like a manga I read two days ago!_

"Welcome. Are you here as newcomers, to try out the entertainment of our host club?" Kyouya asked, smiling as he approached them.

Haruko's face brightened, about to say yes, but Mizuki bluntly answered, "Nope. We're here just to watch. I want to know how the Hitachiin twins act with the girls."

Mizuki and Haruko entered the room and Mizuki sat herself in a chair near the twins' station, watching them carefully with her onyx black eyes. Haruko sat herself in a chair next to Mizuki, looking around aimlessly until she saw Haruhi, "Hi, Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked up and smiled, giving a small wave back in response.

Haruko spotted Haruhi within a circle of girls and asked in a loud voice, "Hey, what are you doing, working there? Aren't you a gi-"

Just then, Honey flounced over to Haruko and asked quickly, "Hey, Ruko-tan, want some cake?"

"Cake? Sure!" Haruko smiled and was led away by Honey and Mori, after taking a quick glance at Mizuki. Mizuki was staring at the twins without any reaction to the commotion that her friend created.

Haruhi walked over to Mizuki and questioned, "Do you want some tea?"

"Hmm... sure, thanks," Mizuki answered with her low voice. Instead of drinking the tea that Haruhi poured for her, Mizuki just placed it on the plate on her lap, "Sorry... I can't handle hot stuff too well..."

"Oh, okay, then," Haruhi smiled, then turned to watch the Hitachiin twins with her.

"Hey, who do you like?" One girl asked Hikaru and Kaoru excitedly.

"Really, who?" Another followed up with a small squeal.

Kaoru gave Hikaru a side glance and put on a sad, pitiful expression, "Hikaru, you don't mean that you have a girl on your mind?" he sniffed, "No wonder why you seem so out of it, even when I talk to you..."

Hikaru quickly looked over to Kaoru and hugged him tightly, then pulled back a bit, their foreheads touching, "Don't worry, Kaoru. No one will be able to replace you. Not even the prettiest girl. The only one who I think about is you."

"Oh, Hikaru..." Kaoru gasped softly, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Kyaa!" the girls at their station cried out loud, their cheeks blushing and their heads shaking from side to side, "So cute! Brotherly love! Kyaaa!"

Just then, right before the dramatic scene started, Mizuki finally placed the teacup to her lips and started to take a sip, but Hikaru and Kaoru's words made her choke on the liquid. She coughed and sputtered for a moment, staring at the twins with disbelief and horror, "And I'm... going to marry one of them? They're gay and incest! I can handle gay, well, I can't if I'm about to get engaged to that person, but..."

Overhearing them, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped their act and turn their heads to Mizuki, "Why, is there a problem with that?"

"We just love each other so much," Kaoru fake a sniffle.

"We just can't help but act this way. I'm sorry, Kaoru... she's bullying you... Don't worry, I'll make sure your pain goes away..." Hikaru comforted his brother, their noses only inches away from each other.

Mizuki sat there, frozen while holding a teacup in her left hand and a small plate on her right. Haruhi looked over worriedly at the girl and said, "It's okay. It's only an act. They do that to gain customers."

"So... Hikaru is the one of domination?" Mizuki muttered.

"Huh? Well, he's the oldest of the two..." Haruhi answered.

"Oi. You," Mizuki pointed to the twins and they turned to stare at her, "Your incest and homosexualness... it's too cheesy."

They gaped in unison, the word echoing in their minds, _cheesy... cheesy... cheesy..._

On the other hand, Haruko was laughing and having fun with Mori and Honey.

"Hey..." Haruko asked them, "Does Kyouya-senpai have a girlfriend?"

"No, why?" Honey questioned back.

"No reason..." Haruko muttered quietly, a blush rising on her round cheeks.

While Haruko was falling in love at first sight, Mizuki, on the other hand, was "teaching" Hikaru and Kaoru how to act "properly" homosexual and incest.

"In real life, you don't go all close and lovey dovey with each other in public, like that! Also, a real couple of gay guys wouldn't be so cheesy and like a prince and a princess in a fairy tale!" Mizuki growled, tying her hair back after putting her teacup aside.

"Oh, shut up!" Hikaru snapped back.

"We can act however we want to," Kaoru stuck his tongue out.

"Besides, how do you know this stuff?" Hikaru smirked.

Mizuki blinked slowly then said bluntly, "Well, I know a couple of guys who are gay... I can call them right now for advice..."

"No!" the twins answered in unison.

Just when the three of them started to quarrel, Mizuki's ringtone went off, playing an anime song called "Don't Say Lazy" by Hokago Tea Time. Mizuki dug into her jacket pocket for her phone and pulled it out to see a large envelope on the screen, meaning that she got a text. She quickly read the message and a foolish grin spread across her face.

"Haru-chii!" Mizuki cried out, running over to her cute, brunette friend. She hugged her tightly.

Haruko jumped, startled, "What?"

"He sent me a message!"

"Who?"

"The guy I like!"

Just when it seemed like Haruko understood, her eyes dulled and she asked, "Who's that?"

Mizuki's smile disappeared at Haruko's reaction and she sighed, heading slowly to the door of the music room, "Seriously..."

"What?" Haruko questioned.

"We've been best friends for three years and I've liked that guy for four years, and I've told you multiple times..."

"Oh? Really? Oh! I know now!...no, wait... I don't," Haruko grinned, putting up a peace sign to Mizuki, secretly begging for mercy.

"Wait..." Hikaru said, the twins approaching Mizuki from behind.

Kaoru draped his arm over her shoulders and said, "So after you've lectured us, you're going to the guy you like now? Isn't it pitiful for us?"

"Huh?" Mizuki asked.

"All Mizuki did for us today is yell and scold us... Then, you go happily running off to the guy you like. Did you forget about our contract?"

"Contract...?" Mizuki muttered, her voice softer, weaker, and a bit darker than before, her eyes pointed to the floor.

"You did promise that you'll be our toy as long as Hikaru-" Kaoru was interrupted by Mizuki who suddenly pushed him away.

"Don't get so close to me! Don't touch me like that!" she exclaimed, her face a bright red. Quickly, Mizuki hung her head, hiding her embarrassment and red cheeks with her dark hair, and ran out of the room.

"Eh? What's with her?" Hikaru tilted his head.

"She doesn't need to act so cold..." Kaoru trailed off, staring out into space.

"Um... Mizuki... she doesn't like it when guys touch her in any way. More like, she likes it too much and is embarrassed by it. And then, she suddenly becomes all shy and cold... just like winter. Winter blasts out with cold winds sometimes, but in other times, hard hail pours out from the skies," Haruko explained.

"Oh?" Kaoru said.

"So, she doesn't like it when guys touch her..." Hikaru smiled.

"How interesting..." The twins smirked in unison, a devilish aura surrounding them.

Haruko froze, afraid for her friend. _Sorry, Mizuki! I hope you survive their treatment... but this is so cool! Just like a manga!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's ringtone: K-ON reference. not mine :)<strong>

**Info on OC's:**

**Haruko: As you can tell, she's a complete otaku, relating almost every single thing with manga or anime. She has a cute, baby like face, a bit plump and round, which is her feature, which comes along with her "innocence". Truth to say, she actually like an even more preverted mind than Mizuki. Easy with falling in love, she can easily fall in love at first sight, which happens here, in this story. She obeys rules easily, and is very lazy. Haruko is a bit afraid of Mizuki, who often lashes out with her short temper, and gives in easily with fights and is never one to get into one, even if it involves her friend who is in trouble. She also forgets easily, and has lack of attention/ concentration, so it is the reason why that her friends have to repeat everything at least three times for her to make her understand. Haruko is the spring of this story, being sweet, cute, warm, and a bit of a crybaby.**

**Mizuki: She is a bit of a split personality type. Being the daughter and heiress of her family's fashion corporation, Mizuki has a strong sense of fashion, able to match clothes and create designs in her head in less than three seconds. She is able to match clothes well in order to make them fit, but perfers not to shop, saying that it is too tiring. Mizuki has fierce, black eyes which make her seem scary and serious, while on the inside, she's fun and wants to get along well with others. She has been a tomboy since she was little, therefore, no guy has actually fallen for her, thinking of Mizuki only as a friend. Mizuki wants to become more girly, and has a perverted mind from being with guys most of the time and is sarcastic. She is the winter in this story, being able to create snowstorms from her short temper, and able to become cold to anyone without meaning to.**

**Please review! And thank you for those who already have for my previous chapters! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Winter's Big Entrance

**This chapter is from Haruko's point of view, about how Mizuki and her met and how they became such good friends.**

* * *

><p>My parents were fighting that day. It was just a small quarrel, nothing else, just like all parents argue sometimes. It was nothing much of a fight, just that their voices were loud and such. I was sitting in my room, talking with one of my friends over the phone, the loud noises of their fight were heard through the closed doors and walls.<p>

"Ayame?" I greeted her.

"_What's up?_" Ayame asked

"Nothing much, you?" I shot back the question.

"_Same, same...what's that I hear over the phone? Who's yelling?_"

"Oh, it's nothing much, just ignore it."

"_Are your parents fighting again?_"

"It's nothing, Ayame. Really," I tried to reassure her, but my voice wavered slightly, making it unconvincing.

"_Uh... sure..._"

Just then, my mom burst open through the door and yelled, "Haruko! What are you doing, on the phone again? You haven't even finished your homework!"

I knew that she was just still on the "fighting mode" and didn't mean to yell. She was right, though. I had been playing video games and such until now, and I hadn't even started my homework when it was already 7 pm.

"Oh, Ayame, I have to go, sorry!" I said.

"_Oh... it's fine... bye!_" she said, then hung up. Something in her voice made me uneasy. I did not know what would happen the next day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I heard your parents are abusing you."<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I heard that they were yelling and screaming."

"Poor Haruko!"

"What bad parents."

"I heard that they beat her, too."

"What?"

"She should call the police!"

"That's child abuse!"

"I would never want parents like that."

Rumors started to circulate through the whole school, and no matter how many times I tried to clear the misunderstanding, the students would just give me a look of pity. The looks on their faces made me feel weak and insecure, as if they knew everything about me. It was as if they had every right to judge my parents like that.  
>I hated it, but I couldn't do anything. No one stood up for me because they were unsure of whether the rumors were true or false. They didn't believe anything I said. They would just look at me like an abused puppy and say that my parents were making me say those things on purpose so that they wouldn't get in trouble.<p>

Soon, I grew more insecure and less confident. At first, I strongly went against the rumors, but soon I grew tired and didn't want to do anything anymore. I always went home with a smiling face and I would keep smiling at school and everywhere else except my room where I could cry in peace. I hated rumors. I now understood how people felt about false rumors. I didn't want them to misunderstand about my parents. No one knew how hurt and weak I felt, not even my parents. They didn't even suspect a thing.

The rumors continued on for a few months, the impact having no mercy on me. Soon, people started to avoid me and give me strange looks. I still hated it. One day, a cold breeze shifted through the air and froze all the rumors.

"Hey, do you think she's still abused?"

"I'm pretty sure. It seems like Haruko is becoming more frail..."

"That's because of her parents!"

"Yeah! I bet they're making her say lies to cover up their crimes!"

"Poor Haruko!"

"What cruel parents!"

"...Shut the hell up."

Among the whispers of the girls in my class who had gathered around my desk, a dark voice penetrated the string of gossip from outside the thick circle.

Ayame turned around to face the person who just spoke and asked, "What did you say?"

"Are you deaf? I told you girls just now to shut the hell up," the girl smirked, leaning against her own desk not too far away from them.

"Mizuki!"

"Mizu-chan!"

"Oi," Mizuki growled, her fierce black eyes glaring at the group of girls around me, "Didn't I tell you to shut up? And don't call me weird nicknames... it's seriously annoying."

"How rude!" One of the girls retorted.

"Oh... you're calling me rude?" Mizuki chuckled softly, but the laugh did not reach her cold eyes, "You're the rude ones, talking about her parents that way. Did you know? Your parents are the ones who created you, and your mom is the one who went through the most pain to give birth to you. Your dad is the one who has to see his wife go through all of that pain. You girls are the rude ones, talking about Haruko's parents that way... like you know everything. Seriously, I thought I was going to puke if I heard your whining voices any longer than I had to."

"What?" Ayame muttered.

"I heard... that there was a girl... who was talking over the phone with her friend...and she heard Haruko's parents yelling. Immediately, she assumed that they were abusing Haruko, and spread rumors... adding on that they were also beating her," Mizuki said, then suddenly laughed out loud, "Friends? What bullshit."

"What do you mean? I heard them beating her and yelling at her! Really, I did!" Ayame argued back.

"Oh? So it was you? That bitch who spread the rumors in the first place? That makes you less than a maggot, lying like that. So what if her parents were yelling? That doesn't mean they were yelling at Haruko. They could have just been fighting. Are you that much of an idiot not to know that parents fight sometimes? Besides, if they really were abusing her... **It's none of your f***ing business!**" Mizuki's fists clenched as she swore.

I looked over at Ayame and the other girls to see that they had drawn back, stepping away from the girl of winter.

Mizuki continued, "She's not stupid, you know. If her parents were abusing her, she would have done something herself. You have no right to judge her parents like that. Seriously, just a little yelling doesn't mean abuse. You've got to be a little smarter than that to live, you know. Ah... I feel better now."

A few of the girls retreated while others giggled nervously as if Mizuki was joking, but their faces were pale. The one who looked the most afraid was Ayame. Mizuki stepped away from her desk and passed by her, whispering something in her ear. I could hear every single word from where I was sitting.

"You are the world's worst "friend". Congrats for the world record. If I was Haruko, I would have beaten you up with fists and not even talk to you. Just sayin'."

Mizuki then left to play basketball with her guy friends, acting as if what she said made no difference at all to my life. Ayame and her gangs left me alone afterwards, and I had a few friends left, but they weren't that close to me. I still felt uneasy after everything happened, and no one really tried to be close to me... they just wanted to be "a friend".

I have to admit, Mizuki's way of expressing her feelings weren't the best, but I was extremely happy that at least somebody stood up for me. The thing is, I don't think she even know who I actually was, just "a girl in her class" and "Haruko Yamazaki". I don't even think she knew I was in the middle of the group, listening to every single thing Mizuki said to stand up for me.

We were thirteen then, and Mizuki already had a reputation at our school for her sharp tongue and scary eyes. She didn't really have a lot of friends who were girls, unless they were foreigners. The guys were scared of her because she would beat them up if they tried to do anything perverted to the girls, and she got away with it with her parents' influence. Still, no one really tattled on her. The boys all respected her because she helps them with their studies and such. She was also skilled in arts so she would help her guy friends with their projects. The thing is, not even one guy from her group fell in love with her, even though Mizuki had crushes on some of them.

I think the reason why she helped me was because her own parents are much more strict than mine, and they expect her to be the perfect honor student to gets top marks for every exam. We didn't really become friends that day, but the most unexpected thing brought us together.

* * *

><p>"Oi, is that manga you're drawing?" Mizuki asked, peering down at the paper over my shoulder.<p>

I forgot to mention... Mizuki really is like a boy, using slang and such. She tries to become more girly to have some romance in her life, but her tomboyish attitude and appearance gets in the way.

"Uh... yeah," I answered, my voice shaking a bit. I was still shy and a bit of a pushover because of the incident that happened a few weeks before this event.

"Oh... hey! Isn't that Rukia from Bleach*?" Mizuki suddenly burst out.

"Yeah... Wait, you can tell?" A light started to glow in my eyes.

"Yeah... I just started watching that anime and it's pretty good... Rukia* is my favorite character..."

"You know anime?"

"I like drawing it and stuff..." Mizuki chuckled.

I grabbed her hands and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I found another otaku! I need to get you addicted! Just like me!"

"Uh... okay... You're Haruko, right? Haruko Yamazaki?" Mizuki blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Yup! Call me Haru-chan! " I grinned.

After that, we became the closest friends ever. I never felt so close to someone outside of my family like this. I am scared of her too, sometimes, when her short temper starts acting up... she scolds me a lot, too. Mizuki also protects me, and whenever someone starts to make fun of me, she would always shut that person up with her sharp tongue. I don't have the courage to stand up for her when Mizuki is in trouble, but I want to stay by her side as a sister and a friend. I want to be the sun that warms her up when she is icy and cold. I want to be the spring that follows the winter around and is always right next to her.

I guess that it is the cold winter that made such a big difference compared to the three other seasons.

* * *

><p><strong>*I do not own Bleach or its characters.<strong>

**Yup, and that's how winter and spring became friends! X3**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite story-ed, story alert-ed, and favorite author-ed, making me happy and giving me the motivation to continue writing! Please continue on doing so! Thank you again!**

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Pink and White

**I fixed it! **

* * *

><p>That day, Mizuki didn't return to the host club after running off to meet the boy she liked. Haruko, whom she usually walked home with, dragged herself home after emptying her wallet for the price of an hour with a member of the host club.<p>

The next day, Mizuki, who arrived at the school with a male's uniform again, sat in her desk with a gloomy face, her right hand holding onto a large shopping bag. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru stepped into the room and looked over at Mizuki, then froze, startled and her worn out appearance.

"Wait... was Mizuki in our class in the first place?" Kaoru muttered to his twin.

"What happened to her?" Hikaru whispered back.

"Uh.. Mizuki?" Haruhi tried calling out to her.

The girl with sharp onyx black eyes turned to stare at the three of the host club members, "Haruhi..." she sniffed.

* * *

><p>Haruko, on the other hand, was absentmindedly drawing random sketches of manga people on spare scraps of paper. She was still wearing her casual outfit, since she still didn't have the money to dry clean the official uniform. She sighed as her pencil moved slowly across the small space on the paper.<p>

Haruko stared out the window of her classroom and muttered to herself, "I wonder what Mizuki is doing? I even forgot to come to school with her when I promised I would meet her at her house," she sighed once more.

_What do I do?_ she thought desperately, the lead of her mechanical pencil snapping as she pressed down on it harder as her thoughts became more negative, _What do I do? She'll scold me for a whole hour! This is just like the last time I broke a promise! I forgot that we were going to watch a movie together last week and she had to wait for me for a whole two hours! She couldn't even watch the movie by herself because I had the tickets pre ordered and she didn't have money! What do I do?_

Haruko scratched her head, then sighed again, feeling all the energy being drained out of her body. _Ah, well... I'll just have to survive it... I'm used to her scolding me for a long period of time anyways..._

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!" Mizuki called out to the boyish brunette and hugged her tightly. Haruhi struggled to get out of the black haired girl's grip in shock.<p>

"What are you doing, Mizuki?" Haruhi asked.

The girl drew back, then smirked, "I knew it... I thought something was weird. You're a gi-"

Her speech was interrupted by Hitachiin brothers who grabbed Mizuki by the collar of her uniform and pulled her outside of the classroom as quickly as they can. Haruhi blinked rapidly and quietly followed them.

"Hey, you're not supposed to say that Haruhi's a girl, got that?" Hikaru whispered.

"If anyone else knows that Haruhi's a girl and that she's in the host club, the king is going to kill us!" Kaoru said.

"We'll be screwed!" the two of them breathed in unison.

"The king?" Mizuki muttered.

"Tamaki-senpai, the host king," Haruhi explained, coming up to them from behind.

"Oh... alright... but you two... can you let go?" Mizuki growled, her whole face a bright red. The twins were still grabbing onto her collar and arms. The two of them looked at each other and them a bright lightbulb went off in their heads, also in unison.

_Oh, right! She doesn't like it when guys touch her!_Hikaru remembered.

_If Haruko is right, then she actually likes it but is too embarrassed to admit it! _Kaoru thought.

_How amusing! _The Hitachiin twins gazed back at the black haired girl, a wide grin spread across their faces.

Mizuki blinked rapidly in surprise, getting a bad feeling, "Wait... what are you doing? What are you thinking about? Did Haruko say something about guys touchin' me? Aw crap, wait, stop!"

The twins started to take action, trying to tickle her, but they froze in place at the sound of a sweet, innocent girl's voice calling out to them... I mean, Mizuki.

"Zuki-chan?" Haruko whispered.

"Oh! Haruko!" Mizuki exclaimed, extremely grateful that her friend arrived on time. She escaped the twins and ran over to her best friend, "You're right on time! I was just about to give you this-" The black eyed girl reached into the shopping bag she was still holding and pulled out something that was a bright yellow just when Haruko bowed 90 degrees.

"I'm sorry!"

"E...Eh?" Mizuki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stared at the sweet, cute girl with confused faces.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to come to your house today this morning to come to school with you! I came here from my class to apologise!" Haruko said, "I'm sorry!"

"Oh... that? It's fine," Mizuki smiled, patting the girl's head, "I figured that you would forget and not come anyways, so I just went to school by myself. No worries. But..." her bright, black eyes full of forgiveness turning icy and cold, "Didn't I tell you not to call me weird nicknames?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Haruko apologised again.

Mizuki laughed softly, "Just don't do it again. I hate nicknames... anyways, I got this for you! A new uniform!" she made a huge show of pulling it out of the bag and showing it to everyone. It was the bright yellow girl's uniform of Ouran High.

"You got me a new one?" Haruko questioned, her eyes becoming watery.

"Well, I don't really like the style, and all, but there have been rumors going around lately about a poor girl who can't even afford a uniform, so I wanted to shut them up by giving you this," the black haired girl handed Haruko the dress.

The Hittachin twins turned to stare at Haruhi when Mizuki said "a poor girl who can't even afford a uniform". Haruhi froze, and her left eyebrow twitched, feeling the gaze of the mischievous twins on her.

"I love you, Mizuki!" the girl of spring tackled her best friend and hugged her tightly, making Mizuki drop the shopping bag in the process. Something pink and white partly fell out of the bag.

"Oi.. get off... don't get so touchy touchy..." Mizuki muttered, "Idiot... don't get so happy over something like this..."

Kaoru walked over to the pink and white fabric that had spilled out of the shopping bag and picked it up, "What's this?"

"Eh?" Haruko looked up at the thing Kaoru was holding.

_Shit!_Mizuki swore to herself and wriggled out of her friend's grasp, snatched the fabric and bag from Kaoru, then ran off, "Sorry! I'll be skipping class today!"

"Mizuki?" Haruko trailed off, holding the new uniform in her arms, "Well, anyways, now I have to try it on..."

The brunette got up and started to walk off, but she stepped on the edge of the skirt of the girl's uniform and dramatically tripped, falling flat on her face. Haruko slowly sat up, cringing in pain, and examined her new uniform, only finding out that it was no longer the clean, brand new state it had been. The skirt was ripped in half. Haruko's face slowly began to pale while Haruhi's face also turned white as she calculated how much the dress the girl just ruined must have cost.

"Noooo!" Haruko screamed.

* * *

><p>"So you were here all along?" Kaoru asked, leaning against the entrance of the sewing room. He was staring at Mizuki who was busily sewing a dress together with the fabric that was in the shopping bag.<p>

"Yeah... so?" Mizuki grumbled, her eyes stuck on the needle of the sewing machine and the clothing she was starting to create.

"What are you making that for?"

"I heard that the dance that you host club members are going to hold is coming soon, so I'm making this dress for Haruko, as an early birthday present," the girl with onyx black eyes explained.

"You're not making one for yourself?"

"Nope."

"Ah, well, I kind of guessed, since you're so gloomy that the colours pink and white wouldn't suit you," Kaoru smirked, enjoying Mizuki's pissed off reaction.

"Anyways, didn't classes already start?" Mizuki muttered, her focus still on the fabric and needle.

"Yeah... but I'm going to watch. This seems amusing anyways," Kaoru replied, sitting down on a chair in front of the desk she was working on.

The needle slowed to a stop and Mizuki looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised. The youngest of the Hittachin twins smiled back at her and the girl could feel a hot blush already beginning to form.

"Whatever. Do what you want," Mizuki huffed, glaring down at the machine again, and the needle started to run once more.

* * *

><p><strong>The start of the Kaoru X Mizuki pairing! X3<strong>

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tears

"Kaoru! Where were you? You weren't in class!" Hikaru exclaimed, running to his brother.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out, hugging his twin tightly, then sniffed, fake tears welling up in his eyes, "Mizuki... she made me skip class with her..."

Hikaru glared over at Mizuki, who was standing a bit away from them, giving the twins a blank look. The classes had just ended, and Mizuki was taking a break from the textiles, and it was now the time for the school clubs.

"How creepy can you get? Making my brother stay with you..." the eldest of the twins said loudly, and then caressed Kaoru in his arms, "Don't worry, Kaoru... I won't let her make you do weird things again, alright?"

"But Hikaru..." Kaoru trailed off, then continued after another sniff, "You always make me do weird things..."

Hikaru pressed his forehead to Kaoru's and muttered, "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I won't do it again if you don't want to..."

"Oh, Hikaru...!" The younger twin breathed, and a bright, sparkling aura of yaoi cuteness surrounded them, and Mizuki slowly turned away from them, then started to walk away. A bunch of female students had already gathered and were squealing, screaming, dancing, what ever they could do to show their joy for the incest twins. Mizuki, on the other hand, was deeply disturbed for some reason.

_I can't catch up to them... Their development... so cheesy and lame... It's not like I forced Kaoru to do anything..._Mizuki thought to herself.

During the next two weeks, until the day of the dance hosted by the Host Club, Mizuki continued to work on the dress she was creating for Haruko while Kaoru watched her sometimes, then complained to his brother later on. The Host Club continued to entertain the ladies to the fullest, and Haruko tried to avoid Mizuki as much as possible, so that her friend would not find out about the gift she ruined.

Finally, it was the day of the ball, and the gown for the sweet, klutzy girl, Haruko, was finished.

Haruko walked down the halls of the high school, looking around at the students who were whispering about something intently. She tilted her head to the side a bit, wondering what they were talking about, then shrugged, taking out a manga from her sling bag. Haruko was opening up the book from where she left off that morning, before classes, when suddenly, arms grabbed her from behind. From the sleeves of the arms that held her, Haruko could tell that it was a guy, because the uniform was a cloudy blue.

She slowly turned her head, her heart racing as she predicted who it might be. _Who is it? What kind of guy would suddenly grab me from behind? Is he hot? Who..._she thought, and the answer to her questions was... Mizuki.

Haruko gasped, dropping her manga, then hurriedly picked it back up, starting to run away. Mizuki grabbed her friend's arm before she could scurry away, then growled in a dark voice, "Hey... why aren't you wearing your uniform? Don't tell me..."

Afraid, Haruko looked back at Mizuki's completely black, cold eyes. She could feel sweat gathering on the top of her forehead, ready to trickle down her face. Haruko blinked rapidly, and with no other option, she just smiled as an answer.

"You've... got... to be kidding me! And that was actually my spare uniform! Really, Haruko, you've got to take care of your things more... I mean... wait, is that the shounen manga I let you borrow?" Mizuki glared at the manga Haruko was carrying, seeing a numerous amount of dog eared pages, stains, and pages that were falling apart. As she stared at the book, a few pages separated themselves from the rest and slowly, glided onto the floor. At that moment, Haruko could practically hear Mizuki's patience snapping into two.

Mizuki raised her arm slowly above her head, as if she was ready to slap Haruko.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? I was going to tell you, I mean, I just tripped on the uniform, then it ripped... and about the manga, I'll buy you a new one! I'm sorry-" Haruko raised her own arms for defence, shutting her eyes as she tensed up, ready for the blow. After a while, she didn't feel anything like a slap, or a hit, and Haruko opened her eyes slowly, and saw a beautiful dress of a soft pink with white patterns. She blinked rapidly at the dress and at her best friend, confused.

Mizuki raised one eyebrow, "Did you think I was going to slap you? Why would I slap someone who is just so klutzy that she can't even take care of a book, or a dress?" she smiled, "Don't worry, I would never hit a friend, especially you... and keep that manga. I read it like a billion times, so I practically memorized it... By the way, I thought you wouldn't know about the dance today, so I made a dress for you. It's an early birthday present. Happy?"

"Dance? Early... birthday present? You remembered? That my birthday is next week? And the dance... What dance?" Haruko asked a bunch of questions, her arms of defence slowly being lowered.

"Baka. It's the dance the host club is... well... hosting. I know you wanted to dance with a hot guy once in your lifetime in high school... and I think I made it the right size... not sure about this flab, though..." Mizuki muttered, pinching Haruko's cheek, "Your bra size is an A, right? Or is it a B? I made it fit for an A size..."

Haruko stared at her friend intently, confused. She gave Mizuki a hard poke in the forehead, her eyes wide. Mizuki rubbed her forehead right after Haruko poked it, then growled, "Hey! What the hell did you do that for? That hurt!"

"Are you okay, Mizuki? Did something happen? You're acting weird... I mean, you always were weird, but you're weirder than usual," the brunette with glasses said worriedly.

"Uh... sorry I'm weird... baka. Nothing happened... now we have to get you ready!" Mizuki grinned, pulling her friend outside of the school, where her driver was waiting patiently. She was still holding on to the dress, making sure that Haruko didn't trip on it.

Haruko let herself be dragged away by her friend, still gazing at her with worried eyes. _There is definitely something wrong... what happened?_she thought.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Mizuki exclaimed, pushing Haruko through the doors of the largest room in the academy, where the dance was taking place. She herself, was wearing her male uniform, while her friend was adorned with the cute, pink and white dress she had created. Haruko stared at the couples who were already dancing, her eyes wide with amazement.<p>

"Oh, you two have arrived?" a polite voice asked the two girls.

"Ah, Kyouya! The ball already started?" Mizuki asked the black haired boy.

"Yes, but there is still time to dance... and for the fees..." Kyouya looked down at Mizuki, smiling, then his gaze traveled over to Haruko, and his grin disappeared in a second, along with his voice. Mizuki giggled, amused by Kyouya's shocked expression, and tucked away Haruko's glasses in the pocket of her blazer, which she was holding. Haruko was wearing contacts, so there was not much need for the glasses.

"What's wrong, Kyouya, you're all frozen..." Honey came over, along with Mori, and followed Kyouya's gaze to see what he was so shocked about. Mori and Honey also froze in place, their eyes wide with surprise.

"You guys, what are you doing? The ladies are waiting..." Haruhi trailed off when he also saw Haruko's appearance.

"Haruhi's right! The happiness of the ladies comes first..." Tamaki's reaction was the same as the others.

Two arms linked themselves around Mizuki's neck and the twins appeared behind her, "What's going on?" they asked in unison, staring at the other host club members' faces, then when their gazes landed on Haruko, they froze up just like the others.

"Haruko..." Haruhi gasped.

"You're..." Honey said.

"So..." Mori continued.

"Pretty!" Tamaki exclaimed, clasping his hands onto Haruko's.

A wild blush spread across Haruko's face and her whole body started to shake nervously. She pulled her hands away from Tamaki, bringing them to her chest. "U-u-uh... um..." she stammered, trying to form words from her mouth.

"Oi... I know she looks like an angel and all... but..." Mizuki growled, her own face slightly pink from the twins' arms around her shoulders, "Back off a bit, will ya?" she glared up at them fiercely.

"How much makeup did you use to make her that pretty?" Hikaru asked, staring at Mizuki suspiciously.

"Uh... some eyeliner... mascara... a tiny bit of blush... it's just really, really light makeup," Mizuki stuttered, her face growing even more red.

"Oh, really?" Kaoru questioned her, his face approaching hers.

Mizuki forcefully pushed them away, then ran out of the room, "Get away from me!" she wailed, her whole face a bright red as she dashed off.

"Ah... Mizuki! Don't leave..." Haruko called out to her friend, but she was already gone. She turned back to the host club members, her eyes full of confusion and fear.

The twins stared at Mizuki as she left, then sighed, walking away, "Who knew that she would look that pretty, just with that little amount of makeup and the dress?" they muttered in unison as they left.

The other host club members slowly backed away, remembering their duties as host club members... except for Kyouya, who lingered behind for a while, then also started to leave.

"Uh... Kyouya-san...?" Haruko asked nervously.

"Yes?" Kyouya said, looking behind him at Haruko.

"Um... will you please dance with me?" she stammered.

Kyouya blinked a couple of times, then glanced at the people around them for a moment. He seemed to be deciding, taking his time while he watched the couples dancing, then he finally turned back to Haruko and smile, extending his hand towards her, "Gladly."  
>Haruko's face brightened, and the song for the next dance slowly began.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mizuki... are you here? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, stepping out into the cold breeze of the night. The sakura trees around the school were blooming, the petals of the blossoms being carried away by the wind.<p>

"I know we suddenly touched you and all, but there's no reason to be running away like that... uh... Mizuki?" he slowly approached the shadowy figure who was next to one of the blossom trees. Mizuki slowly turned her head towards him, and Kaoru froze in place, surprised by what he saw. Tears were slowly flooding out of her eyes, making small pools on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>A Kyouya X Haruko moment! XD<strong>

**And another Kaoru X Mizuki moment coming soon! X3**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Seriously?

"Oh... it's you... go away," Mizuki sniffed, turning her back to Kaoru pointedly.

"That's rude!" Kaoru exclaimed, glaring at the girl whose body was still trembling from all of those tears. He approached her slowly, warily, and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Obviously, I'm not okay. Don't look at me.. I look retarded when I cry..." she muttered.

"Well... can I see if that's true?" Kaoru teased her gently, trying to cheer her up a bit. A strong punch lashed out at him as Mizuki turned around and tried to hit him. She staggered a bit, losing her balance as she missed her mark, but Kaoru grabbed her around the waist and stopped her, smiling as he gazed down at her face, "You don't look **that**retarded."

They glared at each other fiercely, their faces only inches apart from each other, then Mizuki pushed herself away from him, a mad blush on her face as she wiped her tears, "Fine. I'll tell you... but aren't you supposed to be dancing with other girls?"

"I think this is going to be more interesting. Figures you really are a crybaby after all," Kaoru smirked, a faint blush on his cheeks also.

"Oi, try saying that after the guy you like, I mean girl for you, unless you're gay, moves to a different country, and not even one guy, girl for you, even thought of you as a girl, guy for you, and you get rejected every single time you confess!" Mizuki huffed angrily.

"Well.. is he going to come back?" Kaoru questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"No..." Mizuki sighed, and turned around, then headbutted the sakura tree closest to her. Tears started to run from her eyes again and she whispered, "And I did confess to him... before he left... but... he never even looked at me as a girl before... not even once..."

Kaoru blinked slowly at the slightly masochistic, black haired girl and shrugged, "Who would?"

Mizuki's head slowly turned towards him, her black eyes staring intently at him, "I'll kill you," she growled, then sighed, raising her head, which was throbbing a bit, off of the tree, "Sorry... You just had to see me look stupid when I'm crying... I'm such a baby... crying because I was rejected... It's just that... I want to be seen as a girl. I don't want to be rejected again... I want people to think of me as a girl. I want to have a boyfriend, love, and be loved!"

"... And how many times did you get rejected?"

"Well, I liked seven guys in my lifetime, so seven times."

"Ah... I see..." Kaoru muttered, slowly turning away from her, trying to hide his expression.

"Oi, don't give me that 'I understand why' face," Mizuki's eyes narrowed at him, then started to walk towards Kaoru, tripping along the way and landing right on his back.

The two of them toppled right onto the ground, with Kaoru face first, and Mizuki on top of him. Mizuki hurriedly crawled off of him, "Are... Are **you **okay?"

"Nope," Kaoru said, pushing himself off the ground. The two of them stared at each other of a long while, then they started to laugh in unison, their faces full of embarrassment. They giggled and laughed for a few minutes, then they both sighed, running out of chuckles.

"Sorry... It was pretty stupid of me... to cry about something like that..." Mizuki apologized, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"All girls have to cry once in a while... and don't worry. Even though you look pretty gloomy and manly, you'll find someone," Kaoru reassured her, and turned towards her to see her black eyes staring intently at him, "Uh... what? Don't tell me you're falling for me!" he stammered.

"Idiot... why would I? I was just thinking... that you're... really different from Hikaru," Mizuki giggled, getting up from her sitting position, and then reached her hand out to him, "My opinion of you two changed quite a bit... and you should wash your clothes. They got dirty."

Kaoru took her hand and let her pull him to his feet. He glanced down at himself and muttered, "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime-" Mizuki smiled, then Hikaru's voice loudly interrupted her, "Kaoru! Where have you been?"

Hikaru Hittachiin ran towards them, and then hugged his twin tightly, "I'm sorry, Kaoru... I let Mizuki touch you again..."

"Don't worry, Hikaru! I'm just happy that I'm held by you like this!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, I promised that I will never let her lay her hands on you again, but... Kaoru! You've become dirty! Did she make you like this?" Hikaru said.

"But Hikaru... you dirty me all the time... on the inside and the outside..."Kaoru answered, and the screams of the excited female students were heard from inside Ouran Academy, where they were watching them.

Mizuki turned away from them, leaving the twins to their homosexual acts, thinking, _I can never catch up with them... never..._

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Haruko had finished dancing with Kyouya, and was by herself in a music room, her face flushed while she looked out the window. The door to the room creaked open and Mizuki stepped inside, "Haruko! Where were you? I was looking all over for you! Sorry I ditched you like that... uh... Haruko?"<p>

Her best friend turned to gaze at her, her eyes full of light and her face blushed a bright pink, "Mizuki!" she exclaimed, then leapt at her, wrapping her arms around the black haired girl tightly.

Embarrassed, Mizuki pushed her off and said, "Oi, what happened? Why is your whole face... like... red? Did something happen? Don't tell me you had too much sugar and that you're practically drunk!"

"No... Well, I did have a lot of sweet stuff... but... Mizuki! Mizuki! I'm... I'm in love!" Haruko giggled.

"That's great! Good for you! Now, you go back to the dance.. wait, WHAT? You... you're in love? Don't tell me it's a guy from a manga again..."

"Nope! I'm in love... with a real person!" Haruko smiled.

Mizuki blinked rapidly at the girl, then stammered, "W-Who... who is it?" She thought, _Seriously? She never even liked a guy before in her life... but love? Isn't that too sudden for a klutzy, innocent, airheaded chick like her?_

"Kyouya... it's Kyouya Ootari... I'm in love with him!" Haruko sighed happily, not even noticing the look of utter disaster on Mizuki's face as she said those words. _You've got... to be kidding me..._ Mizuki thought.

* * *

><p><strong>A KaoruXHikaru yaoi scene with perverted words! XD<strong>

**Mizuki X Kaoru!**

**And btw, please don't insult Mizuki because she cried because no guys ever think of her as a girl and the guy she liked moved away. It actually is really saddening if no guy sees you as a girl, if you are one, and it really hurts inside after all of that piles up. I know, because I've been in that situation... );**

**Thank you for the favs and reviews so far! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Girlfriend, Boyfriend

"You... love...? Wait... hold on a second... You're in love? You're joking, right?" Mizuki asked, one of her eyebrows raised as she gazed at her pink faced friend, Haruko.

"I'm not joking! Really!" Haruko exclaimed, a smile plastered on to her face.

"You mean... you no longer 'love' him?" The black haired girl said, taking out her phone and showing her brunette friend a picture of Usui Takumi from Kaichou wa Maid-sama*. Haruko gasped and quickly stammered.

"It...It's not like I hate Usui now!"

"Dude..." Mizuki sighed, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling, "Are you sure..."

"I'm a girl, not a dude," Haruko interrupted her.

"Whatever... I mean, are you sure it's love? One... That's a bit...no, waaay too fast. You've only known him for like... two weeks," The girl with black eyes explained, then raised two fingers on her right hand, "Two, you only had major crushes on manga dudes... anime dudes... so on. And three... I don't really have a good feeling about him."

"Eh? How did you know I've only had crushes on manga guys?" Haruko blinked rapidly, tilting her head.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the klutzy brunette and muttered, "It's totally obvious."

"Anyways, it's not too fast... it's love at first sight duh! Also, he's really nice! He's such a gentleman! Kyouya is really handsome too... I mean..." Haruko trailed off, her face still glowing and pink.

"Love at first sight is only in manga... and really cheesy romance novels. Even if you say all that stuff... I don't have a good feeling about him," The black haired girl glanced out the window of the room they were in to see Hikaru and Kaoru returning to the dance that took place a floor below them. She turned back to Haruko to see that her glow had disappeared and now her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Wha... Hold it! I didn't mean that it's fake... well, it could be fake... anyways, you don't really know for sure yet what kind of guy he is, so just don't get too excited, okay?" Mizuki exclaimed, reaching out to her friend. Haruko ran out of the room after pushing her friend away.

"Mizuki, you idiot!" she cried out as she left.

Mizuki Umada stared at the mound of pink and white fabric as it darted off, her face expressionless and her arms limp at her sides. A gloomy aura started to envelop her when Mizuki clenched her fists and growled, "You're the idiot... stupid Haruko."

* * *

><p>The following morning, on Saturday, Kyouya drowsily woke up at around 11:00 AM. Luckily for him, there was no school that day. He practically dragged himself out of bed and slid his glasses on. He then flipped open his laptop and turned it on, the bright light from the screen reflected on his glasses. Kyouya blinked wearily outside, where the sun was shining brightly, which was normal weather for spring.<p>

He sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead, thinking for a while, then said, "Oh yeah... I have a date."

* * *

><p>It was around 1:00 PM when Mizuki dragged Haruko into an amusement park. The black haired girl wore dark jeans and a striped t-shirt that went off the shoulders, and the cute brunette wore her usual oversized white jacket and faded jeans. Mizuki also carried a large book bag and she had paid admission for the both of them, while Haruko still carried unused money in her purse.<p>

"Mizuki! Why did you bring me here? Why an amusement park all of the sudden? It's not even summer!" Haruko squealed, pressing her heels to the pavement to stop her tracks. They stopped in front of a large carousel and Mizuki finally let go of her friend. The two of them were quiet for a while, and then the black haired girl smiled at Haruko, taking out her hat and sunglasses, then putting them on.

"Sorry, Haruko. See you later!" Mizuki said, then sped off before the brunette with glasses could stop her.

"What... What is going on..." Haruko stammered, looking around herself to see that she was surrounded by strangers. She adjusted her glasses, blinking rapidly at the unfamiliar faces around her, none of them noticing the confused girl. Haruko slowly turned back to the direction where Mizuki ran off to and stuttered, "M-Mizuki... w-wait... M-Mizuki-" she bumped into a tall person, her speech interrupted when her forehead smacked someone's chest.

Haruko took a couple of large steps back and repeatedly bowed her head, "I'm sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Haruko?" A puzzled, familiar voice sounded from the man she bumped into.

The brunette tilted her head up and adjusted her glasses once more, a bright smile on her face when she realized who it was, "Kyouya-san!"

* * *

><p>Mizuki, who had been hiding behind a large signpost the whole time, glanced at the glasses couple before turning away from them and letting out a sigh of relief. She pressed her sunglasses, which had large lenses, a bit higher up the bride of her nose, and pulled her hat down more securely on her head.<p>

"Thank god... alright, mission accomplished. Now, to see what kind of guy Ootari really is... Sucks that I had to use most of my allowance to make him come..." Mizuki muttered under her breath, turning her head to the glasses couple again when suddenly, cold water, along with ice cubes, rained down on her. The black haired girl rolled her eyes and took off her soggy hat, shoving it back into her book bag, and glared at the ones who dumped a cup of iced water on her.

"I knew it... it **is **Mizuki," the girl who committed the act said, holding the empty plastic cup.

"What are you doing? Trying to look for a date by dressing like that?" another girl sneered.

"You should thank us. We completed your outfit for you. Just as we thought... ice cubes really do suit you, snow devil," the last girl of the group complimented, pointing at Mizuki with her index finger, which had nails that were caked with nail polish.

Mizuki flinched at the long, heavily manicured nails, spray tanned skin, dyed hair, and faces layered with heavy makeup. She recognized those three girls who were making fun of her from her old high school.

"Well, at least I'm not suffocating myself with cosmetics, bitches," Mizuki growled with a smirk, "Anyways, leave me be. I have much more important stuff to do," she said, starting to walk away from the girls.

"Wait. We still have a score to settle with you, slut," One of the girls spat, grabbing Mizuki's arm as her long nails digged into the skin of the black haired girl.

"What did you do with my boyfriend, huh?" Another girl screamed.

"What the hell did you do so that Rei-kun is always hanging out with you? Did you tempt them with your body?" The third girl said, clutching Mizuki's wrist. Mizuki only glared at them with her black, blank eyes, already used to this kind of treatment.

"Answer us, dammit!" One girl yelled, frustrated.

"I don't need to answer such selfish whores like you," Mizuki smirked, clenching her fists as she started to lose her temper.

Just when one of the pissed off girls raised her hand to slap Mizuki, a boy with light brown hair draped his arm around the black haired girl's shoulders and pulled her away from the grasp of the three witches. Mizuki blinked rapidly up at the one who came to her rescue, "Kaoru..."

"Hey, Zuki-chan, where were you? I was looking all over for you.. what happened to your outfit? The clothes I bought for you are soaked!" Kaoru said, ignoring the surprised faces of the three girls with makeup masks.

_Zuki...chan...? _Mizuki thought, something snapping inside of her as her patience started to blow. Still, she felt something odd rustling in her heart. Something warm was blooming in her emotions and somehow, she felt happy that Kaoru was the one who came to her side. Confused by her own emotions, she stayed quiet in order not to ruin Kaoru's act.

"That's too bad... I mean, we finally were able to date..." Kaoru continued, then glanced over to the three girls to see that they had disappeared. He let go of Mizuki with a tired sigh, tilting his head a bit to the side. The youngest of the Hittachin twins turned back to Mizuki to say something, but was greeted by a face of annoyed rage.

"Oi... what are you doing here?" Mizuki growled, thinking, _What the heck was that earlier? Why did I feel all fuzzy and warm inside? Why was I happy that Kaoru was here, and not anyone else? Or... am I coming down with a cold?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaichou Wa Maid-sama*: A shoujo mangaanime. Not my creation. :)**

**More Haruko X Kyouya and Mizuki X Kaoru moments!**


	10. Chapter 10: Past Friends

"Um... why are you here, Kyouya-san?" Haruko asked with wide eyes.

Kyouya looked around briefly before answering, "Well, Mizuki-san told me to spend some of my time here, and she told me it was a date with someone other than her, so I was pretty interested to whom it might be."

"Ah... so it really was Mizuki-chan... Figured..." the klutzy brunette giggled, scratching the back of her head as she looked down at herself, immediately regretting wearing plain clothes.

"Well, it looks like we will be left alone for a while, so why don't we go on some rides?" he questioned, raising his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he smiled. Haruko's eyebrows furrowed together for a second, a bit suspicious of what was going on. However, she shrugged it off and the two of them went off to the rides.

* * *

><p>Kaoru blinked rapidly at Mizuki's furious reaction and grinned, "Hey, don't get so mad! We're just here for some fun! It's an amusement park, you know?"<p>

"Ah... by 'we', you mean your brother's here too? And did Kyouya tell you about me being here?" Mizuki guessed, folding her arms in front of her chest as she glared fiercely at the brown haired boy with her black eyes.

Suddenly, a warm weight pressed on her back and a familiar voice bellowed in her ear, "That's right, Zuki-**chan**!"

Goosebumps erupted on the surface of her skin as soon as Mizuki felt the person's breath on the back of her neck. Instinctively, she punched the guy hard with her right hand, swinging it above her left shoulder where his head was resting.

"Ow!" Hikaru yelped, stumbling backwards as he rubbed his forehead, "What was that for?"

Mizuki turned to glare at the eldest of the Hittachin twins, her onyx black eyes seeming to shoot daggers, "Who told you guys to come here?" she growled.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, approaching his brother.

"We have our own freedom to do whatever we want, whenever we want," Kaoru shrugged, sticking his tongue out at the frustrated girl.

"Kyouya told you that I would be here, right?" the black haired girl guessed, crossing her arms firmly across her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

The twins stared at each other for a while and turned back to Mizuki in unison, "Well, he did say something about a short tempered chick lurking around here..." Kaoru trailed off.

"And we thought it would be pretty interesting, guessing who it was..." Hikaru continued.

"We were right, and just now we found out something pretty interesting..." the younger twin added.

The two of them blinked at the fuming Mizuki with blank eyes and said in unison, "By 'tempt him with your body', does that mean that you're not only a stalker but a..."

Before they could finish, Mizuki gave them a hard punch in both of their stomachs, "Shut up! And I'm not whatever you two are thinking of!" she looked around to see a crowd starting to gather and she swore softly to herself, dragging the twins away, "Let's go somewhere else..."

* * *

><p>"Eh? It seems like something is going on there..." Haruko pointed out, blinking rapidly at the crowd that had gathered around Mizuki and the Hittachin twins.<p>

Kyouya glanced over at the huddle, then turned away, "Well, it doesn't seem important... it's our turn."

"Oh!" the brunette turned back to the rollercoaster ride that they had lined up for and hurried on, having a small hunch that Mizuki was stirring up trouble.

* * *

><p>"Damn! We lost them! And I used all of my allowance to see how their chemistry works!" Mizuki growled as she sat down on a bench next to a vending machine. Her mouth was set in a pout, and a frown lined her eyebrows.<p>

"So, is this a place where commoners go to have fun?" Hikaru wondered, looking around him, staring at the costumes of animated characters, rides, food, and others.

"Seems boring to me," Kaoru stated bluntly, rewarded by another punch from Mizuki.

The girl huffed and said, "Anyways, the reason why those cosmetic addicted girls accused me of using my body was because I'm really close friends with their... uh.. boyfriends. Not like I'm a teenage prostitute or anything. They're just jealous."

"Sure..." the twins said with sarcasm.

"Really, I'm saying the truth. God, I've never even had one boyfriend in my entire life."

"I can see why..."

"And those bitches just bully me all they want, thinking that everything will go their way."

"What foul language..."

Mizuki grimaced and snarled, "Hey, isn't this when you two are supposed to be considerate and comfort me with kind words? And not just sarcastically point out all my bad qualities!"

"When did we do that?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head to the right, giving the girl a blank stare.

"We never said anything like 'Oh, Mizuki is so gloomy' and such," Hikaru smirked, tilting his head also to the right.

"Argh, what ever! I'm going home... there's nothing for me to do here anyways, now that I lost sight of Haruko and glasses boy..." The black haired girl sighed, turning away from them, but a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks and raised the thin hairs on her skin.

"Mizuki? Is that you?" a black haired boy questioned as he stepped towards her.

Without turning around, Mizuki slowly took a few steps forward, then her pace quickened by the second, as if she did not want to know who had called her name. The boy followed her, also quickening his pace until he finally grabbed her shoulder, "Oh, it really is you, Mizu-tan!" he smiled.

_Mizu-tan? _Kaoru thought, a small twinge of jealousy tugging at him.

"A-Ah... Hi... Ichirou..." Mizuki stammered, a fake grin frozen on her face while her eyebrows were struggling to become relaxed as she turned around to face him, "You're... still short as always."

Ichirou was actually a few centimeters shorter than her, but his shoes helped him seem her height. He grimaced and said, "And you are still scary and plain as usual... I couldn't recognize you at first... weren't you a bit **broader**a few years ago?"

The Hittachin twins stared at the scene, both of them thinking, _We're being left out... Dang._

"Hah! I lost weight! Never expected that, did you? I'm not as lazy as you think!" Mizuki laughed, a proud look on her face.

Ichirou's smile disappeared and his face grew dark when he muttered, "You know, my little brother is here, too. You were scared because you thought that I was him, right?"

"Eh?" she said, her body obviously starting to shake,"What are you talking about? I'm not scared of him..."

Ichirou grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, "Don't lie. I can tell that you're scared of me too."

Suddenly, Kaoru's hand slapped Ichirou's away from Mizuki's wrist and pulled the girl close to him.

"Hey, hands off," Kaoru said, a small storm of envy stirring inside of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Sry I haven't updated for a while! I was on a very short hiatus... a.k.a. I was busy with school. :D<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Blew It

"Ara?" Ichirou took a step back with a sly smirk, a small glint in his eyes as if he knew what would happen next, "Don't tell me... you have feelings for her?"

"E...eh?" Kaoru muttered, letting go of Mizuki with a puzzled look on his face, "No!"

Sharp stabs of pain pierced the girl's heart as she witnessed Kaoru's reactions. Mizuki grit her teeth, not believing herself, _No way... I...!_

Hikaru blinked rapidly, trying to understand the situation and stepped towards Mizuki and his twin brother, hugging the girl from behind, "Nope. We just don't want you to spoil our toy."

"Um... yeah. We don't want to share our toy with you," Kaoru nodded, slightly feeling guilty after saying those words.

A soft chuckle sounded from the girl's lips as the tension between the four of them started to grow. Mizuki's face darkened and tears outlined her eyes when she pushed the twins away from her roughly. Clenching her fists, she glared at the three boys and growled, "Toy? **TOY**! Is that seriously all you can say, touching me so casually?"

Her cheeks grew a bright pink as she exclaimed, "Forget it! You're always touching me, doing whatever you want, just like a bunch of stray cats! If you're going to play with someone, make it worthwhile with someone girlier and prettier than me! Don't mess me up by calling me a _**toy**_and such!"

She turned on Ichirou, rage defined clearly on her face. Mizuki continued, "And don't you _**dare**_tell them about my past! What's done is over! I'm going to go look for your brother so don't follow me!"

She then dashed off, leaving three, startled and confused boys in her wake. Ichirou looked over at the Hittachin twins who stared at each other, both of them baffled. He sighed, his gaze mostly focused on Kaoru, and said, "You blew it."

* * *

><p>"Wasn't that rollercoaster fun?" Haruko smiled happily at Kyouya whose expression showed boredom.<p>

"...Really...?" he muttered.

"Yeah!" the girl kept grinning with a light tone in her voice, "Let's ride the teacups next! And then there's another roller coaster to go on! Or if you want to rest a bit..."

"Haruko..." Kyouya sighed.

"Mmm... if we're going to take a break, what about we buy some snacks first? I call cotton candy-"

"Haruko," he interrupted her, making the girl's bright mood slowly fade. Kyouya Ootari looked down at her with a serious look on his face and asked, "Are you really serious about me?"

"Eh? Well..." Haruko blushed looking around herself. She recognized a few posters and gasped, "Oh my gosh! A new Naruto movie is coming out soon! I can't wait to see it! And there will be an interview with the mangaka...!"

"I'm going home..." Kyouya groaned and turned around, "Nice having a date with you."

"Eh! But wait!" the brunette rushed over to the black haired boy and grabbed the back of his shirt, her face a bright red, "I... I..."

Kyouya looked down at the girl with a blank facial expression.

"I really do like you! It was love at first sight! The thing is... you really remind me of a guy from an anime I used to watch! He was one of my favorite characters!" Haruko confessed.

The boy froze in place, thinking about the confession for a while, then questioned, "Then... you like that anime character. Not me."

"A-ah?"

"Truthfully, I'm not interested in you... at all. I agreed to come on a date with you because Mizuki gave me money to do so, and she told me it would be quite interesting. Now that I realize that this date has no use to me at all, I will be leaving now," Kyouya smiled, lightly shrugging the girl off before leaving.

Haruko stepped back, startled, her eyes wide. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shuddered, thinking, _Did I do something wrong? Is it because of what I said? But... we can't separate like this... we... wait! Wait-_  
>The girl opened her mouth to say something when a light, cheerful voice called out to her from behind.<p>

"Haruko-chan! Is that you, Haruko-chan?"

Haruko blinked rapidly and turned around to see a large bunny, which was the mascot of the amusement park. The bunny reached up and took off the mask, revealing the face of a cute, innocent looking boy with black hair.

"Ah... Jun-kun!" she exclaimed.

The boy with the bunny costume approached her with a smile on his face, "What are you doing here?" he asked. Jun looked over at Kyouya, who was still walking away. Jun wore a surprised and worried face before saying, "Oh! Did I interrupt your date? I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine..." Haruko muttered, hurriedly wiping her tears away from her hands, "Anyways, what are you doing here, Jun-kun? Why are you wearing a bunny costume?"

"Oh? Haha... I work here!" Jun chuckled nervously with a pale blush on his face, "Pretty embarrassing, huh?"

"No, no... I think it looks cute!" the brunette giggled softly, small drops of tears still evident in her eyes.

Kyouya stopped in his tracks at the sound of the word "cute". He was around five meters away from them, still being able to hear their conversation. Somehow, he felt disturbed by the word "cute", especially because it came from Haruko's mouth.

"Hey, but really..." Jun said with an expression of worry, "Are you alright? Did that glasses boy make you cry? How mean!"

_Glasses... boy...? _the corner of Kyouya's mouth twitched slightly.

"No, it's fine! It's my fault anyways... I did something wrong..." Haruko sniffed, turning her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Jun looked up to the sky, as if he was thinking about something, holding the head of his bunny costume at his side. He turned his gaze back to Haruko again and smiled, "Alright. Then what about you forget about him and we can have fun together? My shift ends pretty soon, so if you wait, I'll show you around the amusement park."

Haruko's face brightened as she cast a quick glance at Kyouya, who was still frozen in place. "Can we really?" she asked.

"Don't worry... I'll treat you better than that glasses boy," Jun nodded and grabbed Haruko's hand, "C'mon!"

"Excuse me..." a dark voice muttered from behind the brunette. The two of them looked up to see Kyouya who had zipped over from where he was standing. Grabbing Haruko's other hand, Kyouya glared at Jun and said, "She is on a date with me... not you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hiatus is over! I think I can update regularly now... ^0^<strong>

**Thanks for waiting!**


	12. Chapter 12: Realization

"E-e-eh?" Haruko stammered as she gazed up at Kyouya with wide eyes.

The two boys, Kyouya Ootori and Jun glared at each other, sparks of electricity almost crackling between them. Jun held onto Haruko's hand tighter and smiled, "Oho... weren't you going to leave just now, bi-polar glasses?"

"Sorry, I was only trying to trick you, bunny man," Kyouya answered calmly.

"Didn't seem like a trick... it looked like a lousy cover-up to me... nerd," Jun smirked.

"Ah? Really, I didn't know that you had no sense of humor... fluffball,"he replied, pulling Haruko away from Jun and putting his arm around her shoulders, "We'll be going now... Thanks for interrupting our date, cosplay boy."

"Hah? Why, you..." Jun growled, just before a flying kick nailed him in the face and knocked him to the ground. The boy in the bunny costume turned towards the girl who hit him, rubbing his face, "That hurt...Mizu-tan."

"Mizuki!" Haruko exclaimed happily, her face blushing a bright red.

"Didn't I tell you stupid twins…. NOT TO CALL ME THAT EMBARRASSING NICKNAME?" Mizuki snarled, giving him a punch straight to the head.

_Ouch…_Kyouya thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Sorry.. these two messed everything up…" Mizuki Umada apologized to Kyouya and Haruko, her hands firmly pressing down on Ichirou's and Jun's heads.<p>

The two of them muttered in unison, "Sorry…"

A few minutes after Mizuki started to beat Ichirou up, the Hittachin twins and Ichirou had caught up with her. It was now evening, after Jun's shift had ended. All seven of them were outside the gates of the amusement park, where they had been kicked out. Kaoru and Hikaru stood off to the side, glaring at Ichirou and Jun.

"Let me introduce them… This idiot is Ichirou Inoue," Mizuki said as she pointed at the black haired boy with brown eyes, "He's a real playboy, but not as dangerous as this one…" she pointed at Jun, "He's Jun Inoue, and he looks innocent and cute like a baby, but I no longer consider him a normal teenager… I've seen him steal the virginities of so many girls… I'm glad I came in just in time before Haruko's innocence was taken away."

"You weren't needed," Kyouya muttered. Haruko was happily standing right next to him, her faint blush filling her cheeks.

She spoke up, "But Jun-kun isn't that bad..."

Mizuki laughed, "You have no idea how much I've been scarred by these wolves… by the way… Ichirou and Jun…"

"We're also twins," they finished in unison, staring at Kaoru and Hikaru.

Mizuki turned over to the Hittachin twins, her gaze resting on most Kaoru, and said, "About earlier… if you want to cancel the marriage, say so. It's my fault for barging into your lives anyway."

"E...eh? What do you mean, Mizuki?" Haruko stammered.

"Tch... whatever," Hikaru muttered.

"Eh? Oh, so you're already giving up, huh? Good, 'cause we were becoming bored of you anyways," Kaoru smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hah?" Mizuki snarled, losing her temper at Kaoru's words, "Fine! I won't ever talk to you two again! I don't need you either! I didn't want to be stuck with a pair of homosexuals in the first place!"

"We're not gay! It's all just an act to please the ladies! I love Hikaru, but not in that way!" Kaoru argued, taking a step towards the black haired girl.

"So you're admitting that you're straight now, huh? While you're at it, it seems like you already have someone you like! Why don't you twins stop messing with me and flaunt around with those 'ladies' instead? I bet the reason why you two are bored of me is because I'm not a freakin' 'lady'! Is that it?" Mizuki yelled back, also advancing towards him.

A bright blush appeared on Kaoru's face and he stuttered, "That's not it! I-"

"You know, I really hate guys who lie and just want everything to go their way..." Mizuki growled, glaring up at him, "And I hate you the most, you gay bastard!"

Kaoru froze in place, shocked by Mizuki's words, "I'm...n-not... gay..."

Hikaru, who had slowly been inching away from them, suddenly wedged himself between his brother and the angry girl, "Stop insulting Kaoru and leave us alone! Don't you get it already? You're no longer a part of our lives because the marriage will be canceled!"

"Shut up, you dickless-"

"Zuki-chan, stop!" Haruko cried out, landing a flying punch at Mizuki's shoulder from out of nowhere.

Mizuki's body slowly tilted to the side from Haruko's punch, but it righted itself after bending 10 degrees. The black haired girl turned to Haruko, who was looking up at her with teary eyes, and said, "Your... punch... is still weak, like always..."

The end of Haruko's lips twitched in sudden annoyance, since she heard this many times before, and replied, "Thanks...?"

Mizuki sighed, rubbing her head, "Fine... I'll calm down... I'm going to go home first... and.. you two," she turned to Ichirou and Jun who were texting during the whole time.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"If you try to pick up Haruko again... I don't care which one of you it is..." she flipped open her cell phone, "I'll show all of your girlfriends embarrassing pictures of you two getting beat up by me... and the ones with the bunny costume too."

The Inoue twins stared at her in shock, then muttered, "Fine..."

"See you later, Haruko... Kyouya..." Mizuki waved before leaving.

"Bye..." Haruko said softly. The rest of them were all quiet for a long moment until the innocent-looking brunette started to tear up again, "Idiots..."

"Huh?" The Hittachin twins stared at Haruko.

"Why… why did you say that to Mizuki? She was so shocked that she didn't even notice that I called her 'Zuki-chan'!" she cried, banging her fists against Hikaru and Kaoru. The victims just stood there, not really feeling anything from the blows except for soft, light pokes.

"What?" they exclaimed in unison.

"What are you going to do when she marries someone else and then she gets divorced, and all of her marriages fail just because you neglected her?" Haruko sniffed.

"That… doesn't make sense…" Hikaru muttered.

"Who cares whether she gets multiple divorces or not?" Kaoru huffed, "With her personality, I would understand why guys wouldn't want to marry her in the first place."

"Ah? Really? Do you mean that, Hittachin-kun?" Ichirou smirked, putting his phone away, "Then… thanks for the chance! I'll be leaving now… let's go, Jun."

"M'kay," Jun smiled, and the Inoue twins walked away.

Kyouya, who was quietly standing off to the side, rubbed his head and turned, using the chance to leave before anyone noticed. His luck ran out when Haruko noticed his retreating figure and dashed after him, leaving the Hittachin twins behind.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya-san! Kyouya-san!" Haruko called out as she ran after him. The boy stopped, then turned to the girl who just caught up to him.<p>

"What is it?" Kyouya asked.

"Uh…. Um…. Sorry!" she exclaimed as she bowed.

"Hm?"

"Sorry! I did something to anger you, didn't I? I don't know what I did wrong… but I really am sorry!"

_Is this girl really that senseless, not even realizing her own faults that are so very obvious? _Kyouya thought to himself.

"And… please! Give me another chance!" Haruko pleaded, "I really do like you! I'm saying the truth! Actually, at first…" she blushed, "I was attracted to you because you looked like an anime character I really liked… but then… when I started to know what kind of person you were, I fell in love… so… I know I'm kind of weird.. and I'm bad at expressing my feelings… but please! Just give me one more chance!"

At first, Kyouya Ootari wore a blank expression with coldness, but hearing Haruko's words, his lips were tugged back into a soft smile. He patted the girl's head before turning away, "Alright… I'll give you one more chance… next time, let's not use Umada-san's allowance."

Haruko raised her head, her wide eyes bright and full of tears and she ran up to Kyouya, hugging him from behind, "Thank you! I love you, Kyouya-san!"

"It's Kyouya-**senpai **..." he muttered, looking up towards the sky, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"So… what are we going to do now?" Kaoru asked his twin.<p>

"What do you mean? We're going to go home, of course… but something is bothering me…" Hikaru trailed off.

They looked at each other and stammered in unison, "Wh-What if… Mizuki cries and when the King finds out about it, we're kicked out of the Host Club?"

"Aw, no! I wanted to be with Haruhi a bit more!" Hikaru cried out, shaking his head in despair.

Kaoru stared down at the ground, "Yeah…"

_Haruhi?_ He thought, _Somehow… it feels as if I don't like her in that way anymore… the heart beating stopped… why? Instead, my heart beats for someone else… why…_

"Ne, Kaoru," Hikaru said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "You like Mizuki, don't you?"

"Ah…" his twin started to answer, but Hikaru turned away from him, grinning.

Hikaru stretched his arms, reaching for the sky, "That's right… there's no way you would like someone as gloomy as her… you said so yourself… she's totally different from Haruhi… Kaoru?"

He turned over to his younger sibling to see Kaoru's face blushing a bright red. Hikaru stared at him in shock, "No way…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rlly sorry 'bout the long wait! TT^TT I have a hard life... and the ideas just stopped coming to me for a while... (yeah, you can say I lack motivation... which is... kind of true... :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Kyaa! KaoruXMizuki and KyouyaXHaruko time! Fight! ^/^**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is currently on hiatus... I don't know when I will upload again... :(<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Coming Storm

_"Oi! You jerks, wait! Give me back my scarf!" Mizuki yelled as she hurriedly ran across the snow covered ground. She was ten years old at this time._

_"Bleh! Like we will!" Ichirou Inoue, who was also ten years old, sneered, racing off with his twin brother, Jun._

_"This scarf looks pretty expensive! I wonder how much money we'll be able to make if we sell this?" Jun snickered._

_"Why, you…. STUPID POOR COMMONER TWINS WITH NO LIFE! GET BACK HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Mizuki roared, her speed starting to increase rapidly._

_The Inoue twins gasped, their faces frozen with fear as they tried to evade the monster girl. The black haired girl finally caught up to them, pinning them down with a sharp kick to their heads. She kneeled on top of their chests and wrenched her scarf away from their hands. It was the middle of winter, and Mizuki was waiting outside for her driver to pick her up from piano lessons when the homeless twins suddenly stole her scarf._

_"We're sorry! We're sorry! Please don't kill us for real!" Ichirou and Jun squealed in unison._

_Mizuki Umada blinked rapidly, her scary face disappearing in a second as she looked down at the twins with wide eyes, "You two… really look thin… What's with those pieces of cloth? Are those really your clothes? In this weather?"  
><em>

_The Inoue twins nodded furiously after glancing down at their ragged coat, shirt, and pants. Heavy footsteps approached from behind Mizuki, "Mizuki-sama! I'm so sorry I'm late! Are you okay?"_

_Mizuki looked up at her driver, who said, "Please, let's leave these children alone and come with me. Your parents are extremely worried."_

_"Wait a second," the girl said, shifting her gaze to Ichirou and Jun, "What are your names? I'm Mizuki Umada."_

_"I-I'm Ichirou."_

_"And I-I'm Jun."_

_"Do you two have parents? Family?" the girl continued._

_The twins shook their heads._

_"Hmm… Okay then!" Mizuki smiled up at her driver, "Let's go home with them! I'm going to make them my butlers!"  
><em>

_"…Excuse me?" Her driver exclaimed._

* * *

><p>"Eh... What's wrong with you two today?" Haruhi asked, staring at the Hitachiin twins who haven't said a single word for the whole day. It was Monday afternoon and the host club was progressing after school, as usual, but the only problem was the lack of energy the twins had.<p>

Kaoru and Hikaru stared into space, not paying attention to their "customers" who were already sitting with them. Every now and then, Kaoru's blank expression would suddenly disappear and his whole face became red with embarrassment as he shook his head fiercely. At the same time, Hikaru would face palm and glance quickly at his twin with a look of disbelief before looking over at Haruhi and returning to his stiff state.

"Um… are you okay?" One of the girls asked.

"You two haven't said anything!" Another said worriedly.

"Excuse me, miss, but I think it's time for the hosts to change customers," a masculine voice purred from the side.

"Aww…" the girls sighed as they left their seats.

The Hittachin twins blinked rapidly out of their dream worlds, focusing on the two boys who sat in front of them.

"Yo," Ichirou and Jun grinned.

"Sorry, but we're not homosexuals," Hikaru muttered, holding up his hand.

"We only provide service for the ladies," Kaoru added, also raising his hand.

"And you guys aren't wearing the Ouran High uniforms, so it's most likely that you two aren't from our school… Could you please leave?" The Hittachin twins asked, tilting their heads to one side.

"I'm only here to see Haruko," Jun smirked.

"Also, we were able to come in as butlers of Mizuki Umada," Ichirou smiled.

"You're… her butlers?" Haruhi said.

"Yup! But… We have something planned that we will have to share with you two…" The Inoue twins whispered to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It really pains me to do this, since I really don't want to work with you…" Ichirou sighed.

"But it's something really important… Something we've been wondering for a while, now," Jun nodded.

"What is it?" The Hittachin twins asked.

"Who's that glasses dude and what relationship does he and Mizuki have?" The Inoue twins pointed at Kyouya, who was talking with Mizuki on the other side of the room.

Kaoru stared at Kyouya and Mizuki and muttered, "Since when did she come here?"

"That's Kyouya-senpai… the vice president of our host club… and what do you mean, relationship? I guess they just know each other?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Besides, there's no way Kyouya would fall for that type of girl. She's way too gloomy!" The Hittachin twins laughed. Hikaru gave a sideways glance to Kaoru and thought, _And you're the one who actually fell for her…_

"Hah…. Then what is _this_?" Ichirou exclaimed, shoving a magazine in their faces. Kaoru removed the magazine from their visages and stared down at the front page. Ichirou flipped the pages for them until they arrived at a photo of a girl who wore a multi-layered kimono which didn't cover her shoulders with black hair that was pinned up. Her eyes were outlined with dark eyeliner, giving off a cat-like look, while her skin was pale and her lips were a rosy pink.

The Hittachin twins blinked rapidly at the sight of the model and asked, "Um… who is this?"

"That's Mizuki," Jun replied.

"EH?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi cried out in unison. Haruhi couldn't help but also look down at the magazine.

"But what does this have to do with Kyouya-senpai?" The short haired brunette demanded.

"Look on the next page," Ichirou commanded.

Obediently, Hikaru flipped over the page and his eyes widened in surprise.

"K-K-Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi exclaimed, staring down at the magazine with shock. On the page was clearly Kyouya Ootori without his glasses posing next to Mizuki and another model who had brighter colored makeup than she did. There was light makeup applied to his face and his eyes were especially done so that his gaze looked sharp and cold. The next two pages or so had him alone, posing in front of the camera.

"Eh? What's that? Isn't that Kyouya-san?" A soft, light voice asked from Haruhi's side. Haruko also stared down at the photos, except she had teary eyes.

"Uh…. Um… look, Haruko, I think there's an explanation behind this…" Haruhi stammered, waving her hands in front of her.

"Don't cry, Haruko!" Jun tried to persuade her, but only saw more tears coming.

"L-Let's get her to explain right now!" Ichirou smiled nervously, turning to where Mizuki was standing with Kyouya and called out to her, "Mizuki! Come over here!"

The black haired girl walked over swiftly, her gaze shifting from one to the other, "What's up?" She noticed Haruko's tears and a dark look appeared on her face, "Okay, who the hell made her cry?"

"You did," Hikaru said bluntly, sticking his tongue out.

"Huh?"

"What's this?" Kaoru asked, showing her the fashion magazine. Mizuki took it from him and stared down at it for a while, tilting her head.

Her face suddenly brightened and she chuckled, "Oh, this? This is just a draft of a magazine I had created last week," Mizuki glared down at Ichirou and Jun, "You two went through my stuff again, didn't you?"

"Anyways, I was going to ask the members of this host club to model for me… Because I've known Kyouya for the longest, I just asked him to model first… but…" She frowned, staring down at the photos of her, "I really don't fit in this picture somehow... I guess designers have to work backstage after all…"

"What? You two knew each other for a long time? How?" The Hittachin twins questioned, tilting their heads to one side in unison.

"Why, we're childhood friends," Kyouya replied, approaching them, "Our families have been acquaintances for a long time, now."

"But, Mizuki… why didn't you tell me?" Haruko asked in a soft voice.

"There was no reason to. This is only to help out with this host club's funds and test out my designing skills. Oh, by the way, you will be wearing the clothes I made, so you'll have to treat them with care, 'kay?" Mizuki said.

"Haruhi! Isn't this wonderful? We'll be modeling together!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping out from nowhere and hugging the girl tightly.

"It's going to be super fun! I'm going to wear cute outfits, right?" Honey laughed, bouncing into the scene.

"Yeah… I think so," Mori replied in his monotone voice.

"Wait a minute… I thought part-time jobs aren't allowed at this school," Haruhi protested.

"I already got permission," Mizuki smiled, "Also, I've scheduled the modeling for tomorrow, after school, so be ready, okay?"

"Wow…. Mizuki… you're really inconsiderate of Haruko's feelings…" Hikaru said, staring at her with narrow eyes.

"What do you mean? It's the truth… wait… Do you guys know about Haruko liking this glasses dude?" She asked, pointing at Kyouya.

The other host club members, except for Tamaki, nodded, including Jun and Ichirou.

"Who told you?" Mizuki demanded.

They pointed at Haruko, whose face was blushing an extremely bright pink.

"Eh? What? Who likes who?" Tamaki said, his face clearly showing ignorant idiocy.

* * *

><p>"See you later, Haruhi!" Tamaki waved her goodbye.<p>

"Bye, Haruko!" Mizuki grinned, "I'll call you later!"

"Well, that sounds awkward…"Hikaru commented.

"Hikaru, can you wait for me here? I have to go to the bathroom real quick," Kaoru said, already dashing off into the school building.

"Okay," He replied.

"Let's go home now, Takashi!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

The club activities were over and it was time to go home. The sun was still high in the sky; a sign of the coming summer.

"By the way, where's Kyouya and Mizuki? They've disappeared all of the sudden," Hikaru asked, looking around.

"Yeah... where is Mizuki? She even told us that we'll be going home separately..." The Inoue twins said in unison.

"Hmm… You're right… Well, then gentlemen! Let's find them!" Tamaki commanded, his face suddenly full of energy.

"I found them!" Honey giggled, pointing to where a black car was parked a few meters away from them.

"Mommy!" Tamaki called out.

"Shh! Boss! Look at who's next to him!" Hikaru quickly shoved his hand over the King's mouth.

"That's Mizuki, right?" Honey blinked rapidly.

"Yeah," Mori answered.

"And isn't that Kyouya's car? Why is she… She's getting inside!" Hikaru whispered. The remaining host club members hid behind a nearby bush as they watched the two of them carefully. They stayed quiet until the car rolled away with Kyouya and Mizuki inside it.

"No way…" Hikaru breathed.

"Mommy!" Tamaki cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... It's been a while since I added Tamaki... Hope you like! Please review! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Strip the Model

"Why... Why the hell did Mizuki leave in that glasses guy's car?" Ichirou growled as he paced back and forth in front of Ouran Academy.

"Well, gentlemen... We have to do the right thing... For the sake of Kyouya and Mizuki..." Tamaki said in a serious tone. Then, he suddenly brightened up and pointed to he sky and exclaimed, "We're going to follow them!"

"You mean... We're going to stalk them," Ichirou muttered as he glared at Tamaki.

"That was Mizuki going into Kyou-chan's car, right? Isn't that bad?" Honey asked.

"Yeah... It is bad," Mori replied with a blank expression.

Suddenly, a nice ringtone rang from Jun's pocket. The very nice ringtone screamed, "Oi! Baka! Get the damn phone! You heard me! Move your ass and pick up the phone!"

"It's Mizuki," Jun explained and picked it up, "Hello?"

Hikaru slowly slid over to Jun's side to listen into the conversation. There was no need to. Jun already had it on speaker.

"Uh... Hello?" Jun repeated.

"Jun..." a dark, creepy voice rasped from the phone, "Jun... Ichirou... Inoue..."

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am?" Ichirou and Jun stammered in unison.

"You... Saw, right? Don't follow me and go home... Or else you will wake up the next morning without any balls or a single strand of hair on your head and your sheets will be covered with blood... I know what you guys, including Tamaki and others.. Are planning..." Mizuki warned, sending shivers down the people who heard her.

"Of course! W-We weren't thinking of following you! No way!" Ichirou, Jun, and Tamaki stuttered nervously, sweat rolling down the sides of their foreheads.

"Good... Good boys... Later then..." and a soft "click" followed, indicating the end of the conversation.

Jun also hung up and he and his brother turned and raced out of the gates, "We're going home! See you tomorrow!" they yelled in unison as they left.

"Wait! What about following Mizuki and Kyouya? Come, help me, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai!" Tamaki cried out and turned to them, but they had already escaped the wrath of Mizuki. He then turned to Hikaru, "What about you, Hikaru? Will you help me on this dangerous quest?"

Hikaru grabbed hold of Kaoru who just walked out of the school and ran off with him, saying, "It's dangerous, alright!"

* * *

><p>"Hehe... Hehehe..." Mizuki giggled softly, setting her phone down on her lap. She stared out of the window of the car, still laughing without a pause.<p>

Kyouya shut his laptop, which was what he was typing on feverishly before, and asked, "Do you mind, Mizuki? Could you not disrupt my work with your annoying laughter?"

"Ah.. Sorry, Kyouya..." Mizuki sighed, her chuckles finally stopping, "I'm so happy right now..."

"By the way, how did you know that Hikaru, Tamaki, and the others saw us getting into the car together? It's not like you actually saw them or anything," Kyouya continued, his glasses glinting in the sunlight from outside.

The car they were in drove under a bridge, causing a shadow to cover their faces momentarily. From the darkness, Mizuki whispered delightfully, "I could tell... Animal instincts, perhaps?"

Light shone on them as soon as they passed the bridge and Kyouya didn't say anything for a while. A long silence was passed between them until the black haired boy finally spoke, "I see... Your animal instincts... I have to say, you are more beast than human." He opened his laptop again and continued to type quickly.

"I guess..." Mizuki smiled then said, "I really am so happy though... I'm going to your place... And we all are going to have so much fun!"

"But you are forgetting something here," Kyouya muttered.

"Hm?"

"How are you going to explain this to Haruko?"

"Simple," Mizuki paused, reaching over to her friend and stealing his glasses from his face. She placed them on her own nose and replied, "I just don't tell her. She doesn't absolutely need to know."

Kyouya Ootori gave a side glance to the black haired girl, his fingers freezing in midair, "I see..." he said, and the clicks of the keyboard started once more.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this! I never thought Mizuki was so much of a b*tch that she would get close to the guy her best friend likes! She's so cruel and cold! <em>Hikaru thought as he dragged Kaoru away from the school at lightning speed. Kaoru, who had been coping being lead along glanced at his twin wide worried eyes.

After a while, Kaoru stopped the very short "Hikaru-train" by digging the heels of his shoes into the ground. They skidded to a stop, then the two of them stood, silent for a while. Kaoru stared at Hikaru with narrow, calculating eyes, waiting for some kind of explanation of tackling him as soon as he got out of the bathroom. For one of the very few times in his life, the twins could not read each other's reactions. They couldn't tell what the other was thinking. A wall had been shoved between their minds, temporarily breaking the tight bond of communication between them.

"Uh... Hikaru, are you okay?" Kaoru asked, approaching his older twin. As he got closer, he noticed beads of seat gathering at the base of Hikaru's neck.

"Erm... about Mizuki, she-" Hikaru started to reply, squeezing his eyes shut as he was about to blurt out the whole guilty story. Just then, a small soft voice broke through and said, "What about Mizuki?"

The Hittachin twins turned to see Haruko smiling up at them.

_Crap! I can't tell Kaoru about it now! Haruko's here too! No, I just can't say it! _Hikaru wailed quietly in despair. _What's with this turn of events?_

"Eh? What are you doing here, Haruko?" Kaoru questioned, looking down at her with curious eyes.

"I'm about to go to the market nearby... my question is, what are you two doing here?" She replied with her sweetly innocent voice.

"Huh?" The twins looked around to see that they were in the middle of a neighborhood that they have never seen before. People were whispering between themselves as they walked past.

"This is actually the neighborhood I live in," Haruko explained with a smile.

Hikaru blinked slowly with disbelief. _I just ran without thinking and I just came to a place in the middle of nowhere... I mean in a place full of commoners..._

"Erm.. we'll be going now," he muttered and turned to leave when a random boy went up to Haruko panting.

"Ah! Tomoyo-kun!" Haruko greeted, "Nice to see you!"

"M-Mizuki... do you know if she's still s-single?" the boy panted.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah she is single now... I don't know where she is right now though. Try calling her."

"Okay, thanks!" the boy thanked her then ran off again.

"... Well, Mizuki the gloomy is quite popular," Hikaru commented.

Haruko giggled and said, "Yeah she is... half of the guys she made friends with like her, but it's just her tomboyish personality that keeps them away."

"So... it's a lie that no guy sees Mizuki as a girl?" Kaoru asked.

"Uhm... yeah. A lot of guys consider her as a girl... she's a C cup, you know," Haruko replied.

_Um... did you have to tell us that?_ The twins thought to themselves, blushing a bit.

"That little liar..." Kaoru mumbled, slightly ticked off by the fact that he was fooled so easily by that girl's tears.

"Haruko, what would you do if you found out that Mizuki was going out with the guy you liked even thought she knew that you loved him?" Hikaru blurted out suddenly.

"I wouldn't do anything," Haruko replied with a small smile. "Of course, if that were to happen, I would be sad of course, but really, it's just that I wasn't good enough for the guy I like, I guess... wait... don't tell me... Mizuki is actually going out with Kyouya?"

The cute brunette stared up at the twins with wide eyes brimmed with tears.

"Ah, n-no, of course not!" Hikaru stammered, turning away from her. _She's way too sweet and innocent for me to tell her! She cries so easily too; the total opposite of Mizuki! How in the world did they become best friends?_

"Oh, I see..." Haruko grinned brightly again, her tears disappearing in a second. She blinked rapidly up at them, her eyes wide, and asked, "Hikaru, are you sure you don't want to marry Mizuki?"

"NO!" the Hittachin twins answered in unison. They turned to stare at each other, surprised by the fact how they answered at the same time when the question was directed to Hikaru. He quickly recovered and smirked, "Why would I want to marry some gloomy wannabe tomboy like her? There's nothing special about her at all."

"Hm? You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Kaoru said.

"A few years ago, Mizuki told me that she confessed her love for the first time to one of the Hittachin twins right before she transferred to our old middle school. But they cruelly rejected her and she ended up crying for days," Haruko explained.

"...Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru muttered, their eyes open fully with shock.

* * *

><p>Some time the following day, Hikaru and Kaoru stood back to back with each other, their face pulling a rare expression of deep concentration.<p>

_Mizuki confessed to one of us..._ Kaoru thought to himself.

_Right before she transferred to a commoner's middle school..._ Hikaru thought.

_And one of us rejected her cruelly..._

_Just like how we did to other girls..._

_Most likely, we tricked her with our identical looks... _Kaoru muttered to himself quietly.

_But she is able to distinguish the difference between us now..._

_The question is... Who did she confess to?_ The twins turned to stare at each other, glowering into each other's eyes with calculating gazes.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Haruhi questioned, walking over to them,

"Nothing," The Hittachin twins sighed and turned to Haruhi in unison. _Whatever.. We'll find out soon enough anyways..._ They thought and said, looking around, "Hey, this isn't her bedroom, is it?"

"It looks gloomy enough," Hikaru giggled.

"Where does she sleep?" Kaoru wondered, glancing at the things around him, "On the floor? I don't see a bed..."

"But for a bedroom, this place would be pretty big! It's even bigger than my room!" Honey said, looking around him with wide eyes.

"Um... Yeah," Mori nodded.

The Host Club members, including Haruko, who had tagged along, were in a huge room full of metal clothes hanger stands, sheets for lighting, cameras, and lights. There was also a white sheet sitting against the wall which was surrounded by the equipment needed for taking pictures of models. This room was Mizuki's personal studio that was located in the far side of Mizuki's home. The Host Club members and Haruko had gotten the address from Kyouya and were driven there.

"By the way... Where's Mizuki?" Haruko wondered.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her all day," Kaoru said, tilting his head to one side.

"What's up with those guys?" Haruhi muttered, staring at Tamaki, Hikaru, Mori, and Honey, who were shivering against a wall in the corner of the room, a frightened aura surrounding them.

"Oh well, we did arrive here for the photo shoot on time. We'll just have to wait for her to show up," Kyouya said, busily writing something in his black notebook.

"Hmm... I've seen rooms like this before but never this large..." Kaoru stated, approaching a large box shaped object that was covered by a veil, "What's this?"

He lightly poked the big object and it started to sway dangerously.

"Watch out!" a familiar voice cried out and Kaoru was roughly knocked over to the side. The box-like thing crashed to the floor, revealing its contents.

"What just happened...?" The younger of the Hittachin twins murmured, then blinked his eyes rapidly at the person who just tackled him and was now practically lying on top of him, "M-Mizuki?"

"You IDIOT!" she screamed in his ear, "Don't touch things that look suspicious or are not yours!"

"Sorry?" Kaoru breathed, turning his face away from hers. He couldn't help but notice how Mizuki's chest was pressed against his.

"Che," she huffed and got to her feet, brushing herself off. Mizuki wore a tight pink tank top and long plaid pajama pants.

"Pink... That colour is way too girly for you," Hikaru commented.

"Shut up!" Mizuki snapped.

"So, Mizuki! What do you want us to do? I've been practicing my poses since last night! You like?" Tamaki asked, flashing a couple of poses with a random rose held in his mouth.

"Anyways, I'm glad you guys are all here. I couldn't go to school cause I was working until four in the morning last night... Happy to see you too, Haruko," she grinned at her friend.

"Yeah..." Haruko nodded cutely.

"So, your clothes... Are here," Mizuki continued, pointing to a rack of new styles that Ichirou and Jun had just pulled out, "But before you start modeling, I need to check something important..."

She paused for a while, her face growing dark. Suddenly, Mizuki's face brightened to the max and she opened her arms out wide as she commanded, "Now, people, STRIP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I'm back! 8D I'm not dead, ya know! So new chapter of Winter and Spring... I know I've been neglecting Haruko lately, so I used a special part for her... ^0^<strong>

**I'm so happy I can continue my stories again~ I apologize if I update really slowly though... don't expect so much from a gr 9 high school student. 8)**

**Hope to see you again! Please review and tell me if my skills have rusted or are better!**

**OH AND ALSO!**

**Check out me and my friends' blog called "Kawaii, Kiwi, & Kowboi"! Originally "Kawaii & Kiwi"**

**On the blog, I am kiwi! look for the link on my profile and please visit! It is a blog for all kinds of asian things: kpop, jpop(under construction), kdrama reviews, manga/anime reviews(under construction), korean stuff, top shounen and shoujo manga/animes, and more!**


	15. Chapter 15: Tranquilizer

"...What?" the Ouran Host Club members muttered in unison, their mouths hanging open.

"Strip!" Mizuki smiled, her arms stretched out into the air and her whole face beaming.

"No way," Hikaru said, turning away from her and starting to leave.

"Mizu-chan... Are you a pervert?" Honey asked, his eyes gazed up at her with fear.

"What do you mean?! Strip my entire body?!" Tamaki cried out, trying to cover himself with his arms and hands.

"What the heck... I'm leaving..." Kaoru sighed and followed his twin.

In a flash, Mizuki's smile and light filled aura disappeared and her usual, gloominess and dark glare returned. She grabbed the twins by their collars and dragged them back to the others. She smirked and growled, "Do you really think I enjoy seeing people's d***s at random? Stop misunderstanding and STRIP YOUR TOP."

"Yes ma'am!" Tamaki, the twins, and Honey said before taking off the top part of their school uniforms immediately. Mori just stared at the strange girl for a moment and slowly did the same as the others. On the other hand, Haruhi, Haruko, and Kyouya stood at the side, for they had a feeling that the "strip" command was not directed at them.

"Get in a line!" Mizuki barked.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru, Kaoru,Tamaki, and Honey shouted, raising their hands to the foreheads and giving the black haired girl a salute before they obeyed the demand. Mori also went into place, but in a relaxed way.

"Hmm..." Mizuki hummed, pacing a bit as her eyes darted from the top of the to-be models' heads to their toes. She stopped in front of Honey and glared down at him with calculating eyes while her gaze was returned with bright innocent eyes. "Tsk," she huffed. "I feel like a shotacon... Anyways, your body physique is not too bad, Honey-san, but... You're missing something. I'm going to give you a 5.7 out of 10 for upper body physique."

"So she's giving them ratings now, just depending on how their chests look?" Haruhi muttered, her watchful eyes blank with disbelief.

"I think so.." Haruko replied softly.

And so it went. Mori's chest was very well liked by Mizuki and obtained a 9.2 while Tamaki got a 8.5 and Kaoru got a 8.3. However, the longest amount of time Mizuki spent on staring at the hosts' abs were Hikaru's. (Mizuki already knew what Kyouya's upper body looked like so there was no need for the "examination" for him.)The black haired girl gazed quietly at Hikaru, not even moving for saying a word. She placed her hand on the top middle of his chest and a smile appeared on her face, shining brightly for some reason.

Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru froze like stone statues and retreated away from Mizuki. They curled themselves up like balls, covering their nude chests as much as they could. All the while, Mizuki stood, her hand held in midair, as if she was still feeling Hikaru's chest, as her smile shone brightly, clearing away the gloomy clouds that usually hung over her. She purred softly, like a cat amused by her prey that cowered in the corner.

"Hey.. Aren't we supposed to be the ones teasing her here?" Kaoru muttered to Hikaru.

"Yeah, but definitely..." Hikaru whispered.

"She's way too scary!" Tamaki shrieked softly.

"I thought that she was going to eat me alive when she touched me!" Hikaru agreed.

"Did you guys say something?" Mizuki asked in a sweet, yet threatening voice.

The "prey" shook their heads vigorously.

"Good," Mizuki grinned and turned around, walking to the clothing stands, "As for your clothes..."

"Wait a minute... Is it just me or does her personality changes really quickly? And how come she doesn't ask me anything? Does she know I'm a girl?" Haruhi questioned.

"Mizuki is a blood B type and she has a split personality. It has grown worse nowadays, so her attitude changes fairly quickly," Kyouya explained, writing something in his black notebook.

"And I... Told her about you being a girl... Was that supposed to be a secret?" Haruko said. She had forgotten the warning the Host Club members have given her a month and a half ago.

"Oh...and yeah... It was," Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi! Kyouya! Come over here!" Mizuki called to them as she approached the three teenagers.

"What about me, Mizuki? What can I do?" Haruko asked.

"You..." the black haired girl paused and snapped her fingers. Jun immediately came over with a large body pillow in his hands. "You can play with Sasuke*!" Mizuki replied and shoved the pillow in Haruko's hands before dragging the other two to where the rest of the host club was.

Haruko quietly took the pillow as she stared at Mizuki with blank eyes and went to a corner to sulk. She held out the Sasuke doll in front of her and said, "Hey, Sasuke... Did you know? We're going to be playing by ourselves because everyone's too _busy_*..."

And so, the modeling continued. While the host club members were busy trying on the clothes, Mizuki got the equipment ready. She clothed the twins with bright pastel colours and used slightly chest-revealing clothes for Hikaru. Using fruit as the concept, the twins held apples, pears, oranges, and more. Mizuki took pictures of Mori and Honey after that. First, the two of them were separate, with Honey as a cute bunny in a land of sweets and Mori as a lonesome delinquent boy lost on the streets. When they were put together, the concept of harmony between cute and dangerous was formed. On the other hand, Tamaki, as expected, was a light, happy, golden prince while Kyouya was the king of black. Finally, Haruhi was dressed as a cute detective.

"Alright! That's a wrap!" Mizuki sighed happily, clapping her hands, "Well done, everyone!"

She got no response, for the Ouran Highschool Host Club members had collapsed from fatigue. Kaoru slowly stumbled to his feet, leaning against a tall metal cabinet that stood near the middle of the room as he did so.

"Argh... I just went through hell..." he breathed heavily, putting most of his body weight onto the object. The cabinet veered to the side, balanced on its corner, and before Kaoru could predict what was going to happen, it fell to the ground, its drawers opening and spilling out figurines.

Mizuki's eyes lit up as soon as the dolls went flying and she dashed over to them at lightning speed, trying to catch them before they hit the floor. "No! My precious!" she screamed.

One by one, the figurines crashed to the ground and smashed into pieces. Mizuki called out each of their names in agony as they met their fate.

"Izaya!* Sebastian!* Allen Walker!* Sai!* Itachi!* Ed!* NOO! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!*"she wailed. Mizuki hugged the pieces to her chest, her head hanging as she made sniffling noises. Haruko's cries of shared pain of fangirls were heard in the background. However, the only name she called out was Sebby*.

"Um... I'm sorry...?" Kaoru stammered, his expression not hiding his disbelief and surprise. _I can't believe she's a closet otaku_, he thought.

"Nice going, Kaoru," Haruhi said in a monotone voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kyouya sighed, once more writing some unknown thing in his black notebook.

"Aw, don't cry, Mizuki!" Tamaki exclaimed, his energy returning. "Forget about those figurines and come! We have to finish with the modeling!" He reached out his hand to her which she bit furiously without pause.

In the meantime, Ichirou and Jun had been texting for a while but got bored of it and quietly left the scene.

"Ow!" Tamaki squealed, jumping away from the ferocious beast. He ran over to Haruhi and hid behind him, "Haruhi! She bit me!" He sobbed.

"... Out..." Mizuki muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked, leaning towards her as he cupped his ears with his hands.

"Get out!" Mizuki commanded and roughly dragged the whole group to the door and booted them outside. She slammed the door in their faces, leaving Haruko and the Ouran High Host Club members speechless.

After a minute or so, the group was released from their spell and the twins started to bang their fists against the door.

"Hey! Open up!" Hikaru yelled.

"I'm sorry for breaking your dolls or whatever, so open the door!" Kaoru said.

"Yes! Yes! Let us inside!" Tamaki joined in.

"Come on, Mizu-tan! Let us in! We'll promise to be good!" Honey exclaimed. They ranted on like that for a while until the door opened again and immediate silence choked the air. Mizuki glared at them angrily, her eyes seeming to threaten them.

"Yay! You finally opened the door for us! We were thinking of bathing the door if you didn't-" the twins were cut off when the girl snagged Hikaru by the shirt and threw him inside. The entrance slammed shut once more, now caging Hikaru and Mizuki inside.

The outsiders stared blankly at the door for a few seconds before the banging and screaming started again; this time, in panic.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there! We won't let you be eaten by that wild animal!"

"You wanted in and now you want out...?" Haruhi muttered.

"Hmm.. What's good for taming wild beasts..?" Tamaki pondered. A light bulb flashed in his head and he rushed up to the door. "I know! Hikaru! We'll get a tranquilizer and put her to sleep! You'll be out in a jiffy!"

"But my Lord! How are we going to get inside, though?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't worry!" he replied, his thumb pointing to Mori and Honey, "We have them!"

Tamaki turned to his senpais and commanded, "Now, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai! Start mission number one with plan number one: Bust down that door and rescue Hikaru by using a tranquilizer dart to shoot Mizuki!"

"Yes, sir!" Honey saluted, but before they could even start the process, something froze the group in place.

They heard the scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! I'm still alive! I'm not dead! :D I had a lot of fun with this chapter and it was so much fun to plan it out. I'm really thankful to the surprisingly large amount of reviews(for me) for the last chapter! Thank you, everyone! ^-^<strong>

**These characters/lines below are not mine:**

**Izaya*~ from Durarara**

**Sebastian*/Sebby*~ from Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

**Allen Walker*~ from D-Gray Man**

**Sesshomaru*~ from Inuyasha**

**Ed*~ from Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Sai* & Itachi* ~from Naruto**

**and all the other characters mentions are not mine except for Ichirou, Jun, Haruko, and Mizuki.**

**"We're going to be playing by ourselves 'cause everyone's too busy..." ~ reference from Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**"~my precious!" ~ from Lord of the Rings ;)**

**I can't believe I neglected Haruko again... I'm so sorry! *gives her a hug***

**See you soon! (I hope)**

**Cheers,**

**grachiel**


	16. Chapter 16: Mood Swings

"What... Was that?" Ichirou asked, turning to give his brother a quizzical look. However, Jun Inoue was too busy trying to flirt with Haruko. "OI!" Ichirou yelled.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki called out as he banged the door with his fists, "Are you alright? Please, answer me if you're still alive!"

"And you... you're being like beyond rude to our Lady," Ichirou growled, his eyes narrowing at the "Host King".

"That sounded a bit too girly for Hikaru's scream..." Kaoru said.

Kyouya, who had been watching from afar, sighed and looked over at Jun.

"So, Haruko, you busy this weekend?" Jun asked.

"Nope, but I don't think that's the problem here..." she trailed off.

"Ah, okay, don't worry, Mizuki's in there! She'll take care of it!" Jun smiled, thinking, _That's what is the most worrying... having her in there with another guy... from the looks that she gave him, she was hooked.._

He sighed, "This is ridiculous." Jun slowly put his hand on Haruko's shoulder and grinned again. He said, "Why don't we go get some bubble tea while those idiots try to break down the door? I'll treat you. Trust me, you will not want to see how Mizuki will react when she comes outside."

"Bubble tea? Oh okay!" Haruko smiled back and was about to leave with him when Kyouya tapped Jun's shoulder.

"What?" Jun muttered.

"You have the keys to the house, don't you? You're Mizuki's butler, so you should at least have that... unless you're just useless," he replied.

Jun glared silently at the boy with glasses for a moment and dug his hands in his pockets. Surprisingly (not really), the keys to the house were indeed there the whole time. The entire host club's eyes turned to the younger twin of the Inoue family, their faces full of disbelief. Even Haruko and Ichirou wore expressions of utter shock. Jun only laughed softly and casually strided over to the door and opened it. "Well, guess I forgot about it," he said.

The entrance slowly opened wide with a creak that was nearly mute and Kaoru burst in. "Hikaru! Are you okay? Hikaru!" He cried out. However, his vocal chords seemed to stop working when he saw what had happened in front of them.

The other followed after them and immediately, and this time, their jaws nearly dropped to the floor.

On the other side of the room, Hikaru was on top of Mizuki, shirtless, with dozens of anime boy figurines on the floor around him. On the other hand, Mizuki was pinned to the floor, her strap falling off her shoulder, and partly tied up by measuring tapes.

"Oh my gosh..." Jun breathed.

"Sadism," Mori said.

"Masochism," Honey continued.

"Abuse," Haruhi said.

"Assault," Kyouya nodded.

"Is that bondage!?" Haruko squealed.

"Hikaru! I am so disappointed in you! How could you do this on such a ferocious and carnivorous animal like Mizuki?" Tamaki sobbed, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"N-no! It's not like that! I swear!" Hikaru tried to protest, giving Kaoru a quick glance.

Jun gave a low whistle. _Day-um, girl, you sure work fast. You've grown up pretty welll, Mizuki._

_ I bet Jun taught her this kind of stuff! _Ichirou thought, his face full of unmasked horror.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked with a soft sniff and tears gather in her eyes. "Right after I confessed, you just pushed me down like that after tying me up..."

"Eh?! No! Don't believe her!" Hikaru yelled as he jumped off of her.

"How could you, Hikaru..." Haruko sighed.

Suddenly, a sharp bang exploded into the air. Kaoru had kicked a figurine at the wall so hard that it had made a dent and the doll broke into pieces. The whole room went quiet as the other teenagers' eyes stayed warily on Kaoru. Only Mizuki spoke up angrily.

"Hey, did you just frickin' kick my Sai* figurine-"

She was cut off by Kaoru's dark glare which seemed to burn holes into her face. "Shut up," he said, "Stop trying to mess around with Hikaru. It's not funny."

"Wh-What?" Mizuki snarled, fixing her strap as she leapt onto her feet.

"It's so stupid how you're always dragging us around all the time and coming to our club," Anger and annoyance started to boil fiercly inside of Kaoru as he growled, "Who cares if you're Kyouya-senpai's childhood friend! You even lied to me about your crush leaving you to go to a different country! You made a fool out of me!"

"Kaoru..." Hikaru said.

"You know what? It's not even fun being with you anymore. Hah! I heard boys only go after you for your body! That's because your personality is downright horrible! You're disgusting, egoistic, a slut-"

Haruko's soft scream pierced the air when a sharp slap sounded at the same time. Ichirou had smacked Kaoru across the face with all his might. A pinkish red hand mark began to appear and Kaoru looked up at him with a surprised expression.

"Apologize."

"Ichirou!" Jun yelled, already knowing what would happen.

"Apologize now, you f***ing bastard! You have absolutely no right to talk that way to Mizuki!" Ichirou started to leap at Kaoru, but Kyouya, Mori, and Jun ran up to him and helf him back.

"It's all your fault Mizuki had to go through so much pain! You know what?! I've had enough of YOU!" he yelled, "Ever since she first saw you when she was in kindergarten, Mizuki loved you until five years ago! When she finally decided to confess after switching schools, you... YOU TWO bastards rejected her! It would have been fine if you _only_ rejected her, but you also called her fat and ugly! Because of that, Mizuki went through extreme diets and eating disorders! Do you think she is _happy _living in that body!?"

"Ichirou... Stop it..." Mizuki whispered softly, tears starting to form.

"And after all those years of suffering, she always... ALWAYS smiled in front of of friends and at school, no matter what! She couldn't take it... She couldn't take it so much that she hired a hypnotist to erase her memories of you! Even now she has no idea why there are so many scars on her body!" Ichirou raged on.

"STOP IT!" Mizuki screamed, collapsing onto her knees and she covered her ears with her hands. "Stop it... I don't want to remember... stop it, Ichirou..."

"I... had no idea..." Haruko muttered, also crying softly. She covered her face as she wept. _How could I... after all this time... not know this happened to her? She was the one who helped me... but why... why couldn't I do anything?_

"Mizuki..." Hikaru asked, "Is that true?"

Mizuki slowly nodded, tears streaming out of her eyes and stammered, "I-I remember everything now... I wanted to forget but... pieces of my memories kept coming back. The first time was when Kaoru saw me crying back at the Host Club ball... I quickly made up a lie because I wasn't even sure of it myself. B-back then... when I was rejected... that was when I finally realized that my eyesight was growing bad and I had to get glasses the day after. My vision was blurry then and I remember being confused... All I depended on was my ears. Right now... I'm wearing contacts... that's why I am able to tell the two of you apart."

She tugged on her shirt and lifted it up a bit to reveal deep scars across the bottom of her belly. She chuckled softly, "These are the aftermaths of my eating disorders... It's amazing how they're still the same as a few years ago..."

"M-Mizuki..." Kaoru started to say, his face full of shock, "I'm sorry..."

"Hikaru, I'm sorry for ripping your shirt off and studying your abs," Mizuki got up and said with a small smile.

_Wait... huh? _The host club members, Haruko, and the Inoue twins stared at the girl, all thinking the same thing. _The atmosphere was so dark and everything was so dramatic and then she started talking about.. abs?_

"Um... I guess... it's okay, I mean compared to _that_..." Hikaru muttered, the image of the scars burned into his mind.

"And Kaoru!" Mizuki turned to him, "Because I am in debt to you guys a bit today, I'll let you off for destroying my sweet Sai*. I probably won't be seeing you again anyways."

"... Uhm, Mizuki, what happened?" Tamaki asked, extremely confused.

"Mizuki..."Haruko trailed off, starting to approach her. "I..."

"Ah, Haruko!" She turned to her with a grin, "Sorry I didn't tell you all this time... I guess the hypotism worked pretty well... until recently... haha!"

"No, it's not that, Mizuki..."

"Ah well! Look at the time!" Mizuki looked down at her wrist and exclaimed, "I have to go somewhere!"

"Mizuki, you don't have a watch," Honey pointed out.

The girl bluntly ignored him and started heading out the door, "Well, I'll be gone for a few hours, so when you guys leave, make sure that Jun locks the door, okay? Bye!"

And with that, Mizuki dashed off. The dumbfounded group only had seconds to recover when a young boy with a wide forehead and extremely messy hair stood at the door. He glared at the older teenagers through his oval shaped glasses and yelled, "What the hell just happened here? Who made my sister cry?"

Jun sighed, almost feeling tears gather in his eyes and said, "Oh dear, now it's the young master we have to deal with."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ^ ^<strong>

**I decided to make this chappie a bit more interesting... :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Confession

"Oh, it's the brat," Ichirou muttered, his eyes narrowing at the little kid.

"Says you! You're just a butler!" The boy huffed as he strode in. He walked over to the scattered figurines and started to prod them with his foot. He glared up at the disorderly group and pointed at the door. "Get out! This is my house!" the boy commanded in a loud voice.

The Host Club members just gazed down at him in astonishment, all thinking: _Who the heck is he?_

"Oh... Hi, Sho-kun..." Haruko greeted him with a smile, tears still dotting her eyes.

Sho looked up at her and replied, "Hi Haruko." He sneered at the others and yelled again, "If you don't get out right now, I'm going to tell my mom!"

"Oi, you little-" Hikaru was cut off by Kyouya.

"We'll get out soon, so don't worry."

Kyouya gestured to the others to leave and the whole group bustled out. The door slammed shut behind them as soon as they left.

"Who's he?" Honey asked.

"He's Mizuki's little brother, Sho. He's a year younger than us," Haruko explained.

"Only a year?" Haruhi muttered, "Seems like just a spoiled little brat to me."

"Anyways," Kyouya said, "I think it's time we separated. Our host has run off somewhere, and her sibling has kicked us out... Therefore, the best option is for us to leave."

"Why did that annoying tick kick us out too?" Jun muttered to himself.

"Alright then!" Haruko spoke up with a soft chuckle. "I'll be going first then! Bye!"

And with that, she too, dashed off.

"I wonder why everything became so confusing... Even Haruko is running away from us too..." Tamaki sighed as he gazed off into the distance.

_Is it just me, or is Tamaki-senpai growing more oblivious by the minute?_ Haruhi thought.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" Hikaru asked with a shudder. He had left his shirt behind in the house. Just when he remembered this, the door opened and his top came flying at him before the entrance slammed shut once more. Hikaru slowly pulled on his shirt, growing more annoyed by Mizuki and Sho by the second.

Suddenly, Kaoru rapidly blinked his eyes and ran after Haruko, who was now barely in sight. "Wait!" he called out.

Hikaru also burst into action as he followed his brother, "Kaoru! You wait!"

_I've never seen him so agitated before... or get mad at anyone so much. He's usuallly the one calming me down... Is it because of his feelings for Mizuki?_ He thought.

"There they go..." Jun sighed. Ichirou turned to return back to the house. "Hey, Ichirou, going back inside already?" The younger twin asked.

"Yeah.." Ichirou nodded, "I can't stand the sight of those Hittachin twins anymore."

* * *

><p>"Haruko, wait!" Kaoru yelled and grabbed the girl's arm. She was already tired from her ten second sprint and it took no time at all for the Hittachin twins to catch up to her.<p>

"Wh...What... is it?" She panted.

"Kaoru, what in the world-" Hikaru said.

"I want to talk..." Kaoru paused, "About Mizuki."

Haruko looked up at him with her wide brown eyes and she took off her glasses, raising them up. The lenses were extremely smudged and everything was partly translucent beyond. Haruko used the bottom of her shirt to try to clean her glasses, only ending up smudging them even more. She put them back on again with a short sigh and replied, "U-um... okay."

Kaoru looked around to see that the rest of the Host Club members were no longer in sight and his gaze returned to Haruko. He took in a deep breath and started, "About her eating disorder... and the rejection... Is it all really true?"

"I guess... I don't really remember," She said, "I always wondered why she would never come swimming with us or change for gym without going into a bathroom stall. I only heard her talk about her confession to one of you guys in her sleep, so..."

"Okay, so you don't know if it's true or not," Hikaru guessed.

"Uhm... no, I mean, uh, well, she never told me about anything, and I didn't want to assume things so like..."

"Alright, next question," Kaoru continued, "Has she ever seriously liked someone before?"

Haruko smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but when she did, she slowly cowered back, her expression falling. _Now that I think about it... I don't know... I don't know anything about Mizuki... All I knew was... that she was Mizuki. I never even asked about her problems... I just..._

"Haruko?"

_I...I... _Haruko opened and closed her mouth slowly, words not being pronounced.

"So did she, or did she not?" Hikaru repeated.

"I don't know," The girl answered softly, "I don't know... Uhm... I... well, I have to go! Bye!" She hurriedly escaped, leaving the twins even more worried than before.

"Aw, man," the Hittachin siblings sighed in unison, "She escaped."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now," Hikaru said, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders. "We can apologize tomorrow! Don't be so anxious, Kaoru!"

Kaoru didn't answer, a heavy weight of guilt squeezing his heart as he tried to figure out what really had happened with Mizuki.

* * *

><p>Mizuki did not come to Ouran Academy the following school day. Nor did she come the next, or the next, and so on. Two weeks passed since the revealing of Mizuki's past and by this time, the entire Host Club, including Haruko, were overcome with worry. Kyouya only wrote nonsense on his black notebook while Honey's diet of sweets grew twice the size. Mori's face became duller than usual and Haruhi would drop tableware every once in a while, adding to his debt. Tamaki only became a bit more teary than normal and Hikaru sighed almost everyday. However, Kaoru was the one who had changed the most. Every since Jun and Ichirou also stopped coming, Kaoru would never even try to spark up a conversation. He would stay quiet for hours.<p>

The school bell rang for the end of clubs and the host club slowly stopped what they were doing, cleaned up in the sloppiest way, and headed outside. Kaoru dragged himself along behind them.

Haruhi turned to the others and suggested, "Hey, why don't we go into town and shop for a bit? I have to go to the market to by some stuff for dinner."

"Really?!" Honey and Tamaki asked, their entire faces brightening up.

"Yay! Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket!" Hikaru exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Commoners... supermarket?" Haruko said, "Isn't it just a normal market?"

"Well, why don't we?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses and continued, "We do need to get our mind off of things."

"Come on! Come on! Let's go, Takashi!" Honey giggled as he tugged on Mori's arm.

"You coming, Kaoru?" Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah..." he replied quietly.

* * *

><p>"Wow! It had been such a long time since we came here! The commoner's supermarket!" Tamaki exclaimed as he twirled around in circles.<p>

"Ahahaha..." Haruhi weakly laughed, thinking, _I'm already regretting suggesting bringing them here._

"Wow! Lots of stuff are on sale! Let's go check them out, Takashi!" Honey said, dragging the taller boy away.

"Ooh! I can do some shopping beforehand!" Haruko dug into her bag for her purse. When she found it, a heavy aura of gloom surrounded her. "I'm broke... Well, I guess I can just look around..."

She left with Hikaru and Tamaki who were trailing after Haruhi, leaving Kaoru behind. The younger Hittachin sibling sighed and looked around, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He no longer felt excited as he was when he first came to a "commoner's supermarket". Kaoru started to wander around, passing by the bread section.

"Hey, missy! Want to try out some of our red bean bread? It's on sale and it's really good and sweet!" A salesman called out.

"Oh, really?" A familiar voice laughed, "I do like red bean bread! I'll buy some!"

Kaoru abruptly turned around to see strands of long black hair pass by him. _Mizuki?! _He thought. The girl who the salesperson was talking to was wearing a hood that hid her face from Kaoru's view. The boy waited until the girl finally turned around and he started to sprint towards her as soon as he caught a glimpse of her face. Kaoru grabbed the girl's arm and turned her around to face him. It was indeed Mizuki.

"Mizuki!" Kaoru said.

"K-Kaoru? Why are you..."

"Mizuki! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He started to apologize. "I had no idea I... I mean, my brother and I traumatized you that way and I was even so cruel to you..."

"Erm, it's alright... Can we talk about this later? Everyone is watching..."

"Mizuki, I'm sorry!" Kaoru exclaimed, a wild glow in his eyes, "But I really like you!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I decided to upload another chapter since I had time and the last one was kind of short... ohohohoho! ;)<strong>

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! I always appreciate it! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sugar and Mud

"I really do, Mizuki! I'm sorry about before, so..." Kaoru tightly held on to the hand in his own and squeezed his eyes shut, too embarrassed to look up. "So..."

"I apologize for interrupting your confession, Kaoru..." Kyouya interrupted. He had been watching from a distance. "But Mizuki's not there anymore.

"Huh?" The younger Hittachin twin looked up to see that the thing he was holding was not a hand, but a potato hidden in the sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing. He stared at the vegetable with his jaw hanging open. _How could I have let her replace her hand with a potato?!_

"Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan!" Honey called out, rousing him out of his stupor. "Mizu-tan went that way!" He exclaimed and pointed towards the direction of the entrance.

"Thanks, Honey-senpai!" Kaoru thanked him before running after the girl at top speed, taking the potato with him without a second thought.

One of the cashiers who opened his mouth to complain about the stolen potato was approached by Kyouya Ootori. He placed a few coins in the employee's hand. "For the potato," Kyouya explained briefly while the rest of the Host Club dashed off after Kaoru, leaving Haruko behind with him.

Kyouya glared at the clouds of dust his schoolmates left behind and sighed. Haruko cautiously walked over to him and asked, "Um... D-do you want to follow them?"

"No," he replied, "This is just way too troublesome. I'm sure Mizuki can take care of them if they go overboard."

"I see..." Haruko trailed off. She wanted to see how her friend was doing after not talking to her for a while, but after seeing the Ouran Host Club leave so energetically, she realized that she would only add to the chaos.

Kyouya checked his watch and said, "Well, I'm going home... Why don't we go together?"

"Huh?"

The boy smiled down at her, "We have most of the day ahead of us. Besides, I have a lot of time left before I have to go somewhere."

Haruko's entire face beamed in happiness and she nodded, her fists pumping up and down with excitement. "Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Oi! Mizuki! Where are you going!? Wait up!" Kaoru and Hikaru called out as they ran after her.<p>

"Shut up! Like I want to talk to you!" Mizuki snarled as she dashed even faster. She turned a couple of corners and ran into a park.

The twins instantly followed her trail and when her back was in full view, Kaoru threw the potato in his hand at her head, knocking her off her feet. The girl fell down face first into a mud puddle and her whole body slid across it, making her entire front dirty.

"Oi... didn't you go a bit too far?" Hikaru asked.

"Sorry... I had to make use of it somehow," his brother shrugged and the two caught up to her. "Um... Mizuki?"

She slowly pushed herself up to her knees, and turned her face away from them. When the rest of the host club had arrived, she hid her face with her hands.

"...Mizuki?" Hikaru called out.

"WHO THE HELL THROWS A FRICKIN' POTATO AT A GIRL WHO'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF A PUDDLE?!" she screamed, finally turning towards the twins. Her entire face was stained a dark brown and clumps of mud hung on her bangs.

"Oh my god, a monster!" Tamaki yelled, catching a glimpse of her, but was immediately tackled by Haruhi, Hikaru, Mori, and Honey and pressed into a different puddle.

"Ah... sorry... I just had to talk to you," Kaoru apologized and held out his hand which was immediately slapped away.

Mizuki covered her face again. "Idiot... leave me alone... I don't want to talk to you anymore... I'm not worthy..." she muttered.

"Is that really what you say to the guy who just confessed to you?"

"You don't get it!" she roared again, punching Kaoru in the stomach. "Because Hikaru refused to marry me, along with you, my mom set me up for all different kinds of marriage arrangements! I was even forced to go see Kyouya's older brother, whom I admired, while pretending that I was falling for Kyouya! Kyouya too, rejected me and I felt incredibly guilty because I knew that Haruko liked him!"

"And then I tried to patch things up with Hikaru again! Then you came and blew up on me while I was still confused about my past! When I finally remembered, I couldn't take it anymore and I told my mom that I refused to marry guys I didn't like and then... !" she sighed, "You know what, forget it. I was stupid waste my breath like that for you."

"What? Wait, you tell me all that and then you say to forget it? You are so not cute!" Kaoru said.

"I'm sooooo sorry for not being the cute girl you want!" she snarled. "I've just been so tired lately and I don't really want to deal with this!"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Why does he act up so much whenever it has something to do with Mizuki?"

"Anyways... Mizuki... I'm sorry... about what happened five years ago when you confessed.." Kaoru muttered.

"I'm sorry too!" his brother yelled from a distance.

"It's okay... It's my own fault that I broke my glasses that time," she replied, ignoring Hikaru.

"Wait, you used to wear glasses?"

"I'm wearing contacts right now... Besides, I feel a bit better, now that you confessed to me," Mizuki smirked.

"Huh?"

She sighed, "You really don't remember, do you? What happened that time?"

"What do you mean? Of course I remember!" he huffed.

"Nope. You don't even know who I specifically wrote my love letter to."

Kaoru's shoulders slumped and he glared at Mizuki. "I've been wondering for a while now... who was it?"

"Not telling you!" she snickered, jumping to her feet. Clumps of mud slid down her jeans as she did so.

"Ew. I don't even want to know anymore," he teased, scrunching up his nose.

"Shut up! Geez, you're so insensitive to the girl you like! If you don't want to be rejected, write one hundred amazing things about me!" Mizuki commanded.

"What? No way!"

"Yes way! You know, I still have those scars from my eating disorder...! Here, I'll give you the first one. 'Mizuki has an amazing body which shows that she is strong and a hard-worker!'"

"Wait... gotta write that down..." Kaoru dug into his pockets for a pen and note, but when he realized what he was doing he immediately took out his hands, "I am not going to write that!"

"Stupid! You fell for it!" she laughed, kicking some mud at his face.

_She's such a demon..._ The rest of the Ouran Host Club thought to themselves.

_But really.. I think that the two of them will get along better now..._ Tamaki smiled to himself. _Seems like she had already forgiven the twins for a while now._

_ Maybe it was because I was so confused that I didn't get it at first, but... The grudge I used to have is gone now. I realized that the present is much more important than the past. Besides, Kaoru and Hikaru are not so bad after all. _Mizuki chuckled when Kaoru chucked a wad of mud at her shirt. _The Ouran Host Club really is fun!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Mizuki received an e-mail containing a list of one hundred compliments. <em>How the heck did they get my e-mail? Haruko must've given it to them.<em>

From far away, the poor girl felt a cold shudder run down her spine. Haruko muttered, "I think that I'm in trouble... I should avoid Mizuki for a while."

Mizuki opened the message to see that the list was separated into two different columns. One was blue, from Hikaru, and the other was pink, from Kaoru. As she read through them she couldn't help but burst out laughing at one of the comments.

_33. She is good at forcing people to do things._

She continued on to Kaoru's list and the last two made her blush. She shook her head and sighed, a smile stretching out on her lips. They read:

_99. She makes me smile._

_ 100. I love her._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Ahh... the new year has started... and I'm still stuck to my computer.. TT^TT**


End file.
